Depression
by NiniSoo1288
Summary: Do Kyungsoo adalah seorang aktor yang mengalami depresi karena suatu kejadian yang menimpanya, hingga dia bertemu dengan Kim Jongin seorang pria pekerja paruh waktu disebuah bar, semua kehidupan Kyungsoo berubah. Pairing! Kai x Kyungsoo (KaiSoo). Slight! Chanyeol x Baekhyun (ChanBaek). Boys Love. Yaoi. BXB.
1. chapter 1

Depression

Chapter 1

Author : NiniSoo1288

Main Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo (Kaisoo)

Warning : Boys Love (BXB)

Summary : Do Kyungsoo adalah seorang aktor yang mengalami depresi karena suatu kejadian yang menimpanya, hingga dia bertemu dengan Kim Jongin seorang pria pekerja paruh waktu disebuah bar, semua kehidupan Kyungsoo berubah.

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Thank You

 **Sorry for Typos**

Happy Reading~~

Do Kyungsoo seorang pria berumur 24 tahun yang dikenal sebagai seorang aktor terkenal. Semua film dan drama yang dibintanginya selalu mempunyai rate tertinggi. Tapi tanpa mereka ketahui Kyungsoo hanyalah seorang pria rapuh dengan segala topeng ketegarannya.

"Semalam kau tidur jam berapa? Kenapa semakin hari lingkaran hitam di mata mu semakin terlihat?" manajer Kyungsoo melihat kearah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak merasakan kalau aku tertidur" pria ini menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa kau meminum obatmu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng

" _Wae_? Setidaknya itu bisa membantumu untuk lebih tenang"

"Obat itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Dia hanya membuatku mati secara perlahan" ujar Kyungsoo dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam.

Jika sudah seperti ini, sudah seharusnya manajer Kyungsoo harus mengalah karena Kyungsoo sangat keras kepala. Jika kita tidak mengalah terlebih dahulu, dia akan semakin mengeluarkan emosinya secara berlebih dan itu tidak baik untuk keadaannya.

"Tolong bantu Kyungsoo untuk menghilangkan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya itu. Mungkin dengan sedikit riasan tebal agar bisa tersamarkan" sambil menepuk bahu staff makeup sang manajer keluar dari ruangan.

Kyungsoo berdecih lalu segera duduk di depan meja rias.

…

Mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan sedang Kyungsoo sedang memikirkan kemana dia harus pergi. Dia bosan jika harus berada di apartemen nya. Setelah bergulat dengan pemikirannya dia memutuskan untuk sedikit menghibur diri dengan pergi ke bar.

Kyungsoo memarkirkan mobilnya lalu segara turun dan masuk kedalam bar tersebut. Sesampainya di dalam dia disambut oleh seorang bartender yang dikenalnya bernama Jongdae.

"Kali ini mau minum apa?"

"Beri aku tempat yang nyaman dan sunyi"

Jongdae terkekeh lalu mengantar Kyungsoo kearah sofa yang berada di sudut ruangan "Jika kau ingin lebih sunyi lagi sebaiknya kau pulang, ku rasa itu lebih baik"

Kyungsoo tertawa "Itu terlalu menyeramkan"

Jongdae mengagguk kecil "Jika butuh sesuatu kau tinggal panggil pelayan-pelayan itu"

" _Ne arra_ "

"Baiklah, silahkan menikmati waktu mu " Jongdae menepuk bahu Kyungsoo lalu segera kembali ke tempatnya.

Kyungsoo menyenderkan pundaknya di sofa sambil menyalakan rokok dan mulai menghisapnya sedikit demi sedkit. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, tertera nama ' _Baekhyunie_ ' di layarnya tanpa menunggu lama dia langsung mengangkatnya.

" _Kau sedang dimana?"_

"Apa ini kata sambutan yang benar?"

" _Kyungsoo ayolah kita tidak perlu kata utuk sekedar basi-basi. Sekarang jawab aku, sekarang kau dimana?"_

"Aku di bar"

" _Sedang apa kau disana? Pulanglah Kyung dan segeralah beristirahat"_

"Percuma Baek aku pulang dari sore pun aku tidak akan bisa beristirahat dengan tenang kecuali jika aku mati"

" _Yak! Kau ini sedang bicara apa?"_

"Kapan kau pulang?"

" _Setelah urusan disini selesai"_

"Sebenarnya kau ada urusan apa dengan Chanyeol, sehingga kau harus ikut?"

" _Hanya soal pekerjaan"_

"Kenapa kau harus ikut?"

" _Wahh apa uri Kyungie sedang rindu padaku?"_

Kyungsoo berdecih "Sudah, aku ingin bersenang-senang"

" _Hm, jangan mabuk dan jangan pulang larut malam"_

" _Ne_ , kau juga segeralah pulang"

Baekhyun terkekeh _"Ne uri Chingu-ya"_

Kyungsoo memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Lalu mendesah pelan melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Kini saatnya dia bersenang-senang.

…

Setelah dirasa sudah cukup Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya, sudah saatnya dia pulang. Dengan sedikit mabuk Kyungsoo berjalan sedikit terhuyung, dengan tidak sengaja dia menabrak seseorang yang sedang membawa nampan berisi gelas-gelas kosong.

 _Prang!_

Nampan dan gelas yang di bawa oleh seorang pelayan itu jatuh dengan serpihan gelas kaca yang berhamburan. Pelayan itu segera membantu Kyungsoo untuk bangun dan memeriksa keadaan Kyungsoo, untuk memastikan jika Kyungsoo tidak terluka sedkitpun. Setelah cukup untuk memeriksa keadaan Kyyungsoo, pelayan itu mendongakan kepalanya. Dan tatapan mereka bertemu, tatapan putus asa milik Kyungsoo dengan tatapan lembut milik pelayan itu.

" _Gwenchana_?" untuk memastikan lagi pelayan tersebut mencoba untuk bertanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan hendak ingin pergi, tiba-tiba saja pergelangan tangannya di tahan oleh pelayan itu.

"Bukankah kau aktor Do Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo berdecih "Maaf aku sedang tidak berminat untuk tanda tangan atau berfoto bersama" setelah itu Kyungsoo berjalan meninggalkan pelayan itu.

Pelayan yang di kenal bernama Kim Jongin itu pun berdecih pelan "Sifat aslinya tidak sama dengan yang di depan kamera"

…

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menekan kata sandi apartemennya. Tetapi sudah ke3 kalinya dia gagal untuk memasukan kata sandi apartemennya sendiri. Kyungsoo frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya asal.

"Yak! Berapa kata sandinya?" di lorong apartemennya dia berteriak frustasi. Segera Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang.

" _Eoh, Kyungsoo-ya?"_ jawab seseorang bernama Baekhyun di sebrang sana.

"Baek berapa kata sandi apartemenku?" Tanya Kyungsoo tanpa basa-basi.

" _1293._ Wae

"Aku sudah menekannya dengan benar Baek, tapi pintu sialan ini tidak terbuka juga"

" _Kau pasti sedang mabuk. Cobalah secara perlahan"_

"Aku akan mencobanya lagi" dengan cepat Kyungsoo menekannya lagi, dan kegagalan lagi-lagi menghampirinya.

" _Bagaimana?"_

"Tidak bisa"

" _Tunggu! Mungkin kau salah pintu Kyung?"_

Kyungsoo langsung mengedarkan pandangannya, dan pernyataan Baekhyun memang benar. Ini adalah pintu tetangganya, dan pintu apartemennya tepat berada di belakang punggungnya.

"Kau benar Baek, aku salah pintu"

" _Yak! Kau telah membangunkan ku dini hari seperti ini"_ teriak Baekhyun di sebrang sana. Kyungsoo segera menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Maafkan aku, sungguh aku tidak melihat"

" _Aku sarankan, setelah mabuk seharusnya kau tidak langsung pulang. Cobalah untuk membuat dirimu sadar sepenuhnya terlebih dahulu. Kau mengganggu waktu tidurku"_

"Aku mengerti. _Jaljja_ "

" _Hm"_ Baekhyun memutuskan sambungannya.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo beralih kearah pintu apartemen sesungguhnya dan menekan cepat kata sandinya. Pintu terbuka dan menampakan keadaan apartemen Kyungsoo yang gelap gulita seperti hatinya.

Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur _king size_ miliknya. Dengan lirih Kyungsoo berkata,

"Kasur ini nyaman tapi tidak mampu membuatku tertidur lelap" mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya tapi dengan sialannya ingatan itu selalu menghantui pikirannya.

Inilah alasan Kyungsoo benci dengan kesendirian, kesunyian, dan dirinya sendiri. Dia benci dengan kenyataan hidupnya kalau dia hanya seorang diri di dunia yang luas ini. Dia benci melihat orang bisa tertawa bersama keluarganya. Dan dia rindu akan hal itu.

Satu tetes air matanya mengalir turun hingga ke telinga. Kyungsoo terduduk dan menekuk kedua lututnya sambil menyembunyikan kepalanya, dan dia pun menangis dengan suara lirih penuh dengan keputus asaan.

 _To Be Continue….._

Hallo!

Annyeong!

Aku bawa ff baru ini. Padahal yang satunya belum aku terusin. Tapi ini ff udah lama banget si ada di laptop jadi sekalian mau publish ajah. Jadi kalau kalian berminat aku akan senang hati meneruskan. Secepatnya aku akan publish yang chapter 2 nya. Wkwkwkwk

Jika diantara kalian merasa ada yang udah pernah baca ff ini. Jangan salah sangka ya, aku adalah orang yang sama koq. Dulu aku sempet publish ini di akun aku yang satu nya. Tapi sekarang aku udah hapus ff nya. Jadi aku hanya sekedar cuma mempublish ulang disini.

Ada yang berminat aku terusin kah?

Mohon kritik dan saran buat kebaikan penulisan di chapter selanjutnya.

Terima kasih

NiniSoo1288


	2. Chapter 2

Depression

Chapter 2

Author : NiniSoo1288

Main Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo (Kaisoo)

Warning : Boys Love (BXB)

Summary : Do Kyungsoo adalah seorang aktor yang mengalami depresi karena suatu kejadian yang menimpanya, hingga dia bertemu dengan Kim Jongin seorang pria pekerja paruh waktu disebuah bar, semua kehidupan Kyungsoo berubah.

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Thank You

 **Sorry for Typos**

Happy Reading~~

Terlihat dua orang pria sedang berbincang sambil berjalan, terlihat di masing-masing tangan pria itu membawa kantong plastik besar.

"Baek biar aku saja yang membawa" pria yang dikenal bernama Chanyeol itu sedang berusaha untuk merebut kantong plastik besar yang berada di tangan kekasihnya, Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol aku bukan seorang gadis yang tidak mampu membawa ini" sambil menunjukan apa yang dibawannya Baekhyun memasang wajah kesal.

"Aku hanya tidak mau kalau tanganmu menjadi sakit" Chanyeol terseyum menggoda, membuat pipi Baekhyun menjadi merah. Dengan cepat Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan pria tinggi itu.

Mereka sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen Kyungsoo, sesampainya mereka di Seoul Baekhyun merengek ingin bertemu dengan sahabatnya. Ayolah bahkan Baekhyun hanya 3 hari meninggalkan Kyungsoo, tapi terasa seperti bertahun-tahun tak bertemu.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menekan kata sandi apartemen Kyungsoo. Sunyi, itulah yang di rasakan mereka. Tapi Baekhyun tahu dimana Kyungsoo berada, dengan cepat dia menuju kamar Kyungsoo. Tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu dia langsung menerobos masuk kedalamnya, terlihat Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk mengahadap cermin.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum lemah "Kau sudah pulang?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu berjalan kearah jendela kamar Kyungsoo yang masih tertutup rapat oleh gorden. Baekhyun menyibak gorden itu dan membuka jendelanya, seketika cahaya matahari masuk menerangi kamar Kyungsoo. "Kau harus sering membuka jendela kamarmu Kyung, matahari pagi bagus untuk kesehatan"

Tak ada jawaban Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo lalu mengamati wajah Kyungsoo dengan intens. "Kau _insomnia_ lagi?"

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari wajahnya "Memangnya kapan kau melihat ku bisa tertidur dengan lelap?"

"Cobalah untuk meminum obatnya Kyung"

Kyungsoo berdecih "Obat itu hanya menyakitiku"

"Itu tidak menyakitimu, obat itu berfungsi untuk menenangkan mu"

"Aku tidak akan bisa tenang jika aku masih hidup" Kyungsoo berteriak frustasi.

"Berhenti mengatakan tentang kematian Do Kyungsoo" Baekhyun membentak. Chanyeol yang berada di luar langsung berlari ke kamar ketika mendengar dua sahabat itu berteriak.

"Aku lelah untuk hidup Baek, raga ini sudah tidak punya jiwa. Karena jiwanya sudah mati" teriak Kyungsoo sambil memukul dadanya sendiri.

Baekhyun menangis, tanpa kata dia menarik sahabatnya lalu membawa kepelukan hangatnya. "Berhenti bicara seperti itu Kyung. Kau tidak sendiri, masih ada aku, Chanyeol dan Seungsoo _hyung_ "

Kyungsoo menangis kencang sambil memeluk sahabatnya erat. "Seungsoo _hyung_? Dia bahkan tidak akan tahu sekalipun aku sudah mati"

Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya menatap iba kearah Kyungsoo.

…

Mereka sedang sarapan dimeja makan, Baekhyun yang berada di samping Kyungsoo sesekali menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo jika Kyungsoo sudah membicarakan soal kematian.

"Baek aku merasa sudah tidak ada minat lagi dalam dunia akting"

"Lalu kau mau apa? Keluar dari _agency_ mu?"

"Apa menurutmu itu keputusan yang tepat?"

"Menurutku mungkin untuk sekarang jangan Kyung. Karir mu sedang bagus, jika tiba-tiba kau mengundurkan diri tanpa alasan yang jelas itu akan menjadi pertanyaan besar untuk mereka. Dan yang pasti akan banyak reporter yang mencarimu"

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah tidak ada minat lagi Kyungsoo-ya?" kali ini Chanyeol yang bicara setelah lama dia hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Tidak sepenuhnya Chanyeol-ah" Kyungsoo menghela nafas lelah "Mungkin aku hanya sedikit lelah saja. Akan aku pikirkan nanti, mungkin benar kata Baekhyun. Tidak untuk sekarang" seperti memaksakannya Kyungsoo tersenyum kaku.

…

"Tidurlah, aku dan Chanyeol akan menunggumu disini" dengan lembut Baekhyun menaikan selimut hingga sebatas leher Kyungsoo. "Jika bermimpi buruk, berteriaklah. Aku akan segera menghampirimu" dengan lembut juga Baekhyun mengusap rambut Kyungsoo.

Sedikit demi sedikit Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya karena usapan lembut Baekhyun di rambutnya. Setelah mata Kyungsoo tertutup sempurna, Baekhyun menitikan air matanya.

"Aku tidak sanggup Yeol melihat sahabatku seperti ini. Sekarang, dia terlihat seperti mayat hidup" Baekhyun menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya sambil menangis lirih.

Chanyeol membawa kekasihnya kedalam pelukan hangatnya, sambil mengusap punggung Baekhyun lembut dia berkata. "Kyungsoo semakin menunjukan tanda-tanda kearah yang lebih buruk. Dia bahkan merasa sudah tidak punya minat lagi dalam hobi yang dulu sangat dia cita-citakan"

"Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan Yeol. Sementara aku tidak bisa selalu berada di sisinya. _Appa_ akan sangat marah jika aku selalu membolos bekerja"

"Apa kita harus memberikan Kyungsoo seorang perawat?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya masih dalam pelukan kekasihnya. "Kyungsoo sangat membenci dokter dan obat. Apa lagi jika kita menyewa seorang perawat untuk menjaganya, Kyungsoo akan sangat marah pastinya"

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana? Aku juga tidak bisa terus menjadi dokter pribadi Kyungsoo. Aku masih punya banyak pasien di rumah sakit Baek"

"Yang aku harapkan saat ini. Semoga Tuhan memberikan Kyungsoo seorang yang sangat mencintai segala kekurangan dan kelebihan Kyungsoo. Mungkin dengan bersama orang itu Kyungsoo bisa menjadi lebih baik"

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya sambil terus berdoa di dalam hatinya, kalau apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

…

Kyungsoo memasuki gedung _agency_ nya, sambil membungkuk jika dia bertemu dengan rekan-rekan sesama _agency_ nya.

"Kyungsoo, ada yang sedang menawarkan mu untuk menjadi pemeran disebuah film terbarunya" manajer Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo sambil memberikan sebuah kertas berisi penandatangan kontrak.

"Maaf _hyung_ untuk beberapa waktu ini aku ingin _hiatus_ dulu. Aku rasa aku perlu menenangkan pikiranku yang sedang kacau"

Manajer Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Aku kesini memang ingin berniat memberitahukan mu soal ini. Maafkan aku _hyung_ , sebenarnya kondisiku sedang tidak baik akhir-akhir ini. Jadi ku mohon, untuk kali ini saja mengertilah" ujar Kyungsoo dengan suara lirih.

Manajer Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Kyungsoo pelan sambil tersenyum memaklumi. Dia sangat tahu apa yang sedang di derita Kyungsoo. Dia juga berniat untuk memberikan Kyungsoo berlibur sementara waktu, jadi mungkin inilah waktunya. "Aku mengerti, bersenang-senanglah. Jangan terlalu memikirkan sesuatu yang menyakitkan atau mustahil untuk terjadi. Semoga kondisimu bisa menjadi lebih baik dengan berlibur" sambil memberikan senyuman tulusnya, manajer Kyungsoo pergi dari ruangan itu.

…

" _Gunakan waktu liburmu dengan baik, jangan sering bermain ke bar"_ celoteh Baekhyun dari sebrang telpon.

"Hm. Kau juga jangan bekerja terlalu keras, istirahatlah dengan baik. Aku tutup, _annyeong_ " sambil menutup sambungannya Kyungsoo meneruskan jalannya menuju sebuah bar yang sering dia kunjungi.

Sesampainya di dalam bar lagi-lagi dia disambut oleh seorang bartender sekaligus temannya disini, Jongdae.

"Kau datang?"

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya sambil duduk di kursi depan meja bartender. "Ingin liburan"

Jongdae terkekeh, "Liburan ditempat ini? Kau seharusnya berlibur ke tempat yang indah, yah sekalian bisa menenangkan pikiranmu yang sedang kacau"

"Aku ingin _vodka_ " Ujar Kyungsoo tanpa menanggapi saran yang diberikan Jongdae.

Sedangkan Jongdae hanya berdecih sambil memberikan pesanan Kyungsoo.

…

Keadaan Kyungsoo sudah mabuk sepenuhnya, dia meletakan kepalanya di meja bartender. Jongdae yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas, dengan pelan dia menepuk pundak Kyungsoo berniat untuk membangunkan.

"Kyungsoo-ya?"

Tetapi Kyungsoo hanya bergumam tidak jelas, membuat Jongdae lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya.

"Jongdae _hyung_ aku pamit pulang, sampai bertemu besok" ujar seorang pelayan yang dikenal bernama Jongin sambil merapihkan pakaiannya.

"Yak! Kim Jongin tunggu, tunggu" Jongdae berteriak panik membuat kening Jongin berkerut dalam. "Kau mau membantuku?"

"Membantu apa?"

"Kau harus menjawab iya, baru aku kasih tahu"

Jongin menghela nafas sambil menganggukan kepalanya pasrah.

"Jongin ku mohon hanya kau yang aku percaya disini. Bisa kau membawa dia pulang?" sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur dengan tatapan memohon.

Jongin membelalakan matanya, " _Hyung_ aku tidak kenal siapa dia"

Sambil mendekat Jongdae berbisik, "Dia seorang aktor, kau kenal aktor Do Kyungsoo?"

Lagi-lagi Jongin mebelalakan matanya kali ini diiringi mulutnya yang menganga, "Tidak _hyung_ , aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana tempat tinggalnya"

"Kau bisa membawanya ke apartemenmu lebih dulu, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan. Setelah aku menyelesaikan semuanya, aku janji akan ke apartemenmu untuk membawanya pulang. Bagaimana?" Jongdae menangkupkan kedua tangannya dengan memasang wajah memohon. "Dia teman ku Jongin, aku tidak tega membiarkannya berlama-lama di tempat ini. Jadi kali ini saja bantu aku, ku mohon"

Jongin menghela nafas sambil menganggukan kepalanya, "Bantu aku untuk menggendongnya di punggung"

Jongdae mengangguk antusias sambil menghampiri Kyungsoo dan membantu Jongin yang sudah dalam posisi berjongkok untuk membawa Kyungsoo di punggungnya. Setelah merasa Kyungsoo sudah berada di posisi yang nyaman, Jongin perlahan berdiri.

"Apakah berat? Lebih baik menaik taksi. Aku akan panggilkan"

"Tidak perlu _hyung_ , apartemen ku sangat dekat dari sini lagi juga ku rasa dia sangat ringan"

Jongdae menghela nafasnya, "Ya, dia memang menghilangkan banyak berat badannya, berbeda saat aku masih satu sekolah dengannya"

Jongin hanya menganggukan kepalanya, "Baiklah, aku pulang _hyung_ "

"Hm, hati-hati Jongin-ah. Jika Kyungsoo sampai terluka, aku akan membunuhmu"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau membantumu"

"Yak! Aku hanya bercanda. Cepat pergi, dan beristirahatlah yang cukup"

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya

…

Sesekali Kyungsoo meracau tidak jelas, kepalanya yang berada di bahu Jongin membuat Jongin mendengar semua racauan tidak jelasnya. Sesampainya di apartemen, Jongin segera membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo di kasur nya. Lama Jongin menatap wajah tidur Kyungsoo, lalu segera menyelimuti Kyungsoo. Sambil menghembuskan nafas lelahnya dia berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa menit, Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengusak rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Lalu terdengar sebuah dering ponsel dari saku mantel yang di gunakan Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat Jongin mengambil dan segera mengangkatnya.

" _Kyungie?"_ ujar seseorang di sebrang telfon.

"Ya, aku bicara dengan siapa?" Tanya Jongin cepat, dia hanya ingin sesegera mungkin memulangkan Kyungsoo ke rumahnya.

" _Lalu, aku sedang bicara dengan siapa? Dimana Kyungsoo?"_

"Aku Jongin, aku seorang pekerja paruh waktu di bar. Dan sekarang Kyungsoo berada di apartemen ku. Dia mabuk jadi aku hanya membantunya saja"

" _Aku Baekhyun teman Kyungsoo. Sekarang beritahu aku dimana apartemenmu, aku akan menjemput Kyungsoo"_

"Gangnam apartemen"

" _Di lantai berapa apartemenmu?"_

"Lantai 12"

" _Tunggu, aku akan datang. Sedikit saja kau menyentuhnya aku akan membunuhmu"_ ancam Baekhyun dengan tajam.

"Ya, cepatlah" Jongin memutuskan sambungannya dan segera melemparkan ponsel Kyungsoo ke atas kasur.

Sambil berjalan ke arah dapur dia menggerutu, "Sudah dua orang yang mengancamku hanya karena satu orang. Wahh _daebak_ " Jongin hendak ingin memasak ramen jika dia tidak mendengar seorang sedang menangis.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, siapa yang menangis dini hari seperti ini? Seketika Jongin mengingat Kyungsoo, dengan cepat Jongin berlari ke dalam kamarnya mungkin Kyungsoo sudah salah paham. "Aishh mungkin dia berfikir yang tidak-tidak"

Sesampainya di kamar Jongin dibuat tercengang, Kyungsoo sudah berada di sudut ruangan dengan kepala yang di sembunyikan diantara lututnya sambil menangis lirih. Jongin mencoba untuk mendekat, hanya ingin menjelaskan kalau dia tidak melakukan apapun pada lelaki itu. Tetapi racauan Kyungsoo membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Ini semua salahku. _Mianhae_ , _jeongmal mianhae_. Ini semua memang salahku, aku harus apa? Aku ingin mati"

Jongin ingin meneruskan langkahnya untuk menenangkan pria rapuh yang berada di depannya tetapi suara bel apartemen membuatnya mengurungkan niat itu. Dengan langkah cepat Jongin berlari keluar kamar untuk membukakan pintu apartemennya.

Terlihat seorang pria dengan tinggi hampir setara dengan Kyungsoo, hanya saja pria didepannya lebih tinggi sedikit. Dengan memasang wajah yang siap untuk menelan seseorang, pria yang dikenal bernama Baekhyun ini berteriak memaki Jongin.

"Bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa bersamamu? Di apartemenmu? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?" sambil memegang kerah baju Jongin, Baekhyun mengguncangkan Jongin dengan brutal.

"Yak!" dengan sedikit kasar Jongin melepaskan genggaman Baekhyun pada kerah bajunya. "Dia mabuk di bar tempat ku bekerja, aku tidak melakukan apapun terhadapnya, aku hanya ingin membantunya karena ini juga permintaan temannya. Jangan selalu menilai orang dengan pikiran negatif mu"

"Kau menyalahkan ku? Salahkan wajahmu yang membuat ku harus menilaimu buruk" maki Baekhyun sambil menerobos masuk kedalam apartemen Jongin.

"Hey aku bahkan belum mempersilahkanmu masuk" teriak Jongin kesal. Dengan kaki yang di hentakan Jongin mengikuti Baekhyun berjalan.

Baekhyun mendengar seorang menangis, insting nya mengatakan kalau itu adalah Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat dia menuju ruangan yang diyakininya sebuah kamar. Setelah melihat Kyungsoo, Baekhyun berlari tanpa aba-aba dia memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa Kyung?"

"Baek ini semua salahku, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Tidak Kyung, ini bukan salahmu, ini bukan salah ayahmu ataupun ibumu. Ini bukan salah siapapun. Ini takdir dari Tuhan Kyung, jadi berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri" satu tetes air mata menuruni pipi Baekhyun. Dia selalu lemah jika berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Mereka pergi Baek, mereka pergi meninggalkan ku. Ini semua salah ku, aku ingin mati Baek. Aku tidak bisa hidup sendiri"

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, dan berhenti mengatakan soal kematian Kyungsoo karena kau tidak sendiri masih ada aku, Chanyeol dan teman-temanmu yang lain. Jika kau berfikir mati bisa mengurangi luka dihatimu kau salah Kyung, kau justru membuat luka di hati yang lain. Kau melukai ku, melukai Chanyeol dan teman-temanmu yang lain" sambil menangis Baekhyun mengusap punggung Kyungsoo menenangkan.

Jongin yang berada di ambang pintu hanya menatap iba kearah dua orang yang sedang berpelukan erat. Dia tidak mengerti maksud dari pembicaraan mereka. Tapi mendengar seorang aktor yang terlihat tegar dan bahagia seperti Kyungsoo menangis membuat hatinya pun ikut merasakan sakit. Sulit menjadi seorang seperti Kyungsoo, di haruskan untuk terus tersenyum dan terlihat baik-baik saja di depan kamera tanpa ada yang tahu betapa dalamnya luka yang ada di hatinya. Satu tetes air mata mengalir membasahi pipi Jongin.

Setelah dirasa Kyungsoo merasa tenang, Baekhyun mengendurkan pelukannya. Tapi tanpa disangka Kyungsoo justru mendorong Baekhyun hingga tersungkur, lalu dia berlari seolah sedang mencari sesuatu. Melihat sebuah vas yang berada di atas narkas Kyungsoo segera mengambil dan membantingnya ke lantai, mengambil serpihan vas yang tajam lalu menempelkannya di pergelangan tangan.

"Biarkan aku mati Baek. Sungguh, aku sudah tidak sanggup untuk bertahan" sambil berurai air mata Kyungsoo menekan serpihan vas itu kepergelangan tangannya.

Tidak hanya Baekhyun yang membelalak, Jongin yang berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo pun terkejut atas tindakan Kyungsoo yang cepat. Dengan perlahan Jongin berjalan tanpa menimbulkan sebuah suara, setelah dekat dengan Kyungsoo dia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang memegang serpihan vas dan membuang cepat dari genggaman Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo ingin berbalik mencoba untuk melihat siapa yang sudah berani menghalanginya. Tetapi Jongin dengan cepat menahan leher Kyungsoo menggunakan lengannya, tidak lupa juga kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang berada dalam genggaman tangan besar Jongin. "Cepat lakukan sesuatu" teriak Jongin panik, sungguh posisinya tidak memungkinkan. Bisa saja Kyungsoo menendang benda yang berada diantara kedua pahanya, mengingat kaki Kyungsoo yang bebas.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat menghampiri mereka dan mengambil sebuah benda yang berada di saku mantelnya. " _Mianhae_ Kyungsoo-ya" dengan suara bergetar karena menangis Baekhyun menyuntikan sebuah obat bius untuk menengkan Kyungsoo. Tentunya dia mendapatkan benda itu dari kekasihnya, jika suatu hari Kyungsoo sulit untuk dikendalikan.

Perlahan Kyungsoo melemah dan menutup matanya perlahan. Jongin segera menahan tubuh Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Baekhyun jatuh terduduk sambil menangis kencang. Jongin menghela nafasnya lelah. Ini adalah malam yang sangat melelahkan dibanding dengan malam lainnya.

…

"Kau tinggal disini juga?" Tanya Jongin sambil menggendong Kyungsoo di punggungnya. Baekhyun meminta tolong kepadanya, badannya yang kecil tidak akan mampu menggendong Kyungsoo. Dan akhirnya Jongin menyanggupi itu.

Sambil menutup pintu apartemen Jongin, Baekhyun berjalan beriringan dengan Jongin. "Tidak, Kyungsoo yang tinggal disini. Aku tinggal bersama orang tua ku"

"Di lantai berapa?"

"Apartemen Kyungsoo di lantai 5"

Setelah sampai di dalam apartemen Kyungsoo dan membaringkan Kyungsoo di kasurnya dengan nyaman, Jongin pamit untuk segera kembali. "Aku pulang"

"Eoh siapa namamu? Aku tidak terlalu mendengarnya saat di telfon"

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya, "Kim Jongin"

Baekhyun balas menjabat tangan Jongin, "Byun Baekhyun. Terima kasih atas bantuamu Jongin-ssi. Dan juga, maafkan aku sudah berfikiran buruk tentangmu" ujar Baekhyun diiringi dengan senyuman.

Jongin terkekeh, "Ahh itu, aku sudah biasa di perlakukan seperti itu. Tidak perlu khawatir, eoh jika kau perlu bantuan lagi jangan sungkan untuk memanggilku"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan mengantar Jongin hingga keluar apartemen. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak Jongin-ssi"

"Hm" Jongin tersenyum dan hendak ingin pergi, lalu dia berbalik lagi. "Eoh, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu masalah Kyungsoo. Ah tidak, masalah kalian tapi aku berharap semoga masalahnya cepat diselesaikan"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya, dan Jongin pun kembali ke apartemennya.

…

Sesampainya di apartemen, Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur miliknya. Merasa ada yang mengganjal di punggungnya, dengan cepat Jongin mengambilnya. "Eoh ini ponsel Kyungsoo" Jongin tersenyum saat menekan tombol power dan menampilkan _lockscreen_ Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa dengan mata yang membentuk bulan sabit dan tidak lupa senyuman _heart shape_ nya. "Mungkinkah kita ditakdirkan untuk bertemu lagi ketiga kalinya?"

Saat sedang asik memandang foto Kyungsoo, Jongin dikejutkan dengan dering ponselnya sendiri. Terlihat nama yang tertera di layarnya 'Jongdae _Hyung_ '

"Eoh?"

" _Jongin-ah dimana apartemenmu? Aku ingin menjemput Kyungsoo"_

Jongin berdecih "Kau sungguh sangat terlambat _hyung_ , dia sudah pulang bersama temannya"

" _Siapa?"_

"Teman Kyungsoo bernama Baekhyun"

" _Ah syukurlah. Ku kira kau memberikannya kepada orang yang salah"_

"Ah _hyung_ , kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kalau apartemen Kyungsoo sama dengan apartemen ku?"

" _Aku saja tidak tahu dimana apartemen mu. Kau juga berada di apartemen gangnam?"_

"Ya"

" _Ya sudah, aku lelah ingin segera beristirahat. Kau juga istirahatlah, bukannya kau besok harus kuliah._ Annyeong

"Hm, _annyeong_ "

Setelah menutup sambungan telponnya dengan Jongdae, lagi-lagi Jongin dikejutkan oleh sebuah dering ponsel. Hanya saja itu ponsel Kyungsoo yang berdering. Melihat nama yang tertera di layarnya, Jongin membelalakan matanya. 'Seungsoo _Hyung_ '

"Ahh bagaimana ini?" teriak Jongin frustasi. Kalau dia tidak mengangkatnya, ponsel ini akan terus berdering dan mengganggu tidurnya. Tapi kalau dia mengangkatnya itu sangat tidak sopan sekali. "Ahh _mianhae_ , biarkan aku lancang untuk kali ini saja" Jongin pun akhirnya mengangkatnya.

" _Kyungsoo, lusa adalah hari peringatan kematian ayah. Ku harap kau akan hadir"_ sambungan terputus dengan sepihak. Jongin menatap heran ponsel yang berada di genggamannya lalu seketika matanya membelalak.

 _To Be Continue…_

Hallo!

Aku gak tau ini makin gak jelas ajah ya. wkwkwkwk. Maklum ya aku hanya seorang penulis yang pemula. Jadi cerita nya bener-bener masih amatiran banget.

Maaf untuk typo yang tidak terkendali. Dan kata yang masih salah. Kadang aku suka bingung mau nulis satu kata ajah harus mikir ampe beberapa menit. Kata yany bagus buat di gunain apa.

Alhasil jadilah cerita yang tidak bagus ini kkkk :D

Aku mau minta Review nya ya. Buat kritik dan saran untuk penulisannya. Agar aku bisa memperbaiki di chapter depan.

Terima Kasih

NiniSoo1288


	3. Chapter 3

Depression

Chapter 3

Author : Insoo1214

Main Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo (Kaisoo)

Warning : Boys Love (BXB)

Summary : Do Kyungsoo adalah seorang aktor yang mengalami depresi karena suatu kejadian yang menimpanya, hingga dia bertemu dengan Kim Jongin seorang pria pekerja paruh waktu disebuah bar, semua kehidupan Kyungsoo berubah.

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Thank You

 **Sorry for Typos**

Happy Reading~~

Sebelum berangkat kuliah Jongin memutuskan untuk menemui Kyungsoo dengan niat mengembalikan _handphone_ milik sang aktor. Sudah berkali-kali dia menekan bel di apartemen Kyungsoo, tapi tak ada jawaban apapun dari dalam apartemennya. Sehingga Jongin memutuskan untuk menunggu sebentar.

Saat sedang menunggu, dia mendengar pembicaraan seseorang dan tak lama terlihatlah Kyungsoo dengan Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan bersama sambil membicarakan sesuatu, lebih tepatnya Baekhyun yang hanya berbicara sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dengan wajahnya yang datar. Melihat Jongin yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jongin-ssi?"

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa gugup saat matanya bertemu dengan tatapan putus asa Kyungsoo. "Ah begini, tadi malam ternyata _handphone_ Kyungsoo tertinggal di apartemen ku. Jadi aku kesini hanya ingin mengembalikannya" Jongin menyerahkan _handphone_ itu kepada sang pemilik.

Karena Kyungsoo tak kunjung mengambil _handphone_ nya yang diulurkan oleh Jongin, membuat Baekhyun yang harus berinisiatif untuk menerimanya. "Ah. Terima kasih Jongin-ssi. Maaf sudah sangat merepotkanmu" Baekhyun membungkuk. "Hm, Kyungsoo-ya perkenalkan ini Kim Jongin dia yang membantumu tadi malam saat kau sedang mabuk. Dia tetangga mu, apartemennya berada di lantai 12"

Kyungsoo hanya membungkuk kecil tanpa berniat untuk mengatakan apapun. Membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak enak hati kepada Jongin atas respon yang diberikan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ssi maaf, Kyungsoo sedang kurang sehat jadi dia harus banyak istirahat. Jadi, kami pamit untuk masuk"

"Tunggu sebentar. Bolehkan aku berbicara dengan Kyungsoo, hanya berdua. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, tapi tak lama dia tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Kyungsoo aku masuk, Jongin ingin bicara denganmu" izin Baekhyun terhadap Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Kyungsoo mengangguk, dan Baekhyun segera masuk kedalam apartemen Kyungsoo.

"Hm, begini Kyungsoo. Sebelumnya maaf jika aku lancang, tadi malam _handphone_ mu mendapat sebuah panggilan dari seseorang yang bernama Seungsoo _hyung_ , dan aku dengan terpaksa menerima panggilan itu. Ahh, sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena telah lancang dengan urusan pribadimu. Tapi seseorang itu menyampaikan, kalau lusa adalah hari peringatan kematian ayahmu dan dia meminta mu untuk datang. Dia hanya menyampaikan itu setelahnya dia memutuskan sambungannya. Jadi maafkan aku" berkali-kali Jongin membungkuk merasa bersalah atas kelancangnnya terhadap urusan pribadi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berkata dengan lirih. "Tidak apa-apa" setelah itu tanpa ada kata basa basi perpisahan dia masuk kedalam apartemennya meninggalkan Jongin yang sedang terperangah terhadap respon Kyungsoo.

"Wah, aku sudah takut setengah mati bahkan sudah siap untuk menerima pukulan darinya. Tapi dengan singkat dia hanya mengatakan tidak apa-apa? _Daebak_ " Jongin masih menggelengkan kepalanya sambil meninggalkan apartemen Kyungsoo.

…

Baekhyun sedang menyiapkan sarapan yang telah mereka beli di atas meja makan. Mendengar pintu apartemen terbuka membuat Baekhyun terburu-buru menghampiri Kyungsoo. "Apa yang Jongin bicarakan padamu?"

"Tidak ada"

"Tidak mungkin, ayolah Kyungsoo beritahu aku"

"Itu tidak penting Baek"

"Dia meminta untuk berbicara berdua saja dengan mu itu tandanya pembicaraan itu penting. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lelahnya, percuma saja menghindar dari Baekhyun. Karena itu tidak akan pernah bisa, Baekhyun akan sangat berisik jika dia masih belum diberitahu. "Seungsoo _hyung_ menelpon dan pria itu mengangkatnya. Lalu Seungsoo hyung mengatakan kalau lusa adalah hari peringatan kematian ayah, dia meminta ku untuk hadir"

"Apa kau akan datang?"

Kyungsoo berjalan keruang makan dan duduk di kursi meja makan. Baekhyun pun mengikutinya, duduk di depannya masih terus memandangnya menunggu jawaban. "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya Baek. Kenapa masih saja bertanya"

Baekhyun mendesah kasar. "Ayolah Kyung, sekali ini saja kau menghadirinya. Apa kau tidak merasa rindu dengan Seungsoo _hyung_? Atau kau tidak merasa rindu dengan rumah mu? Kau kan juga sedang libur, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan kau hadir"

"Tidak Baek, pulang kerumah sama saja seperti mengulang masa lalu"

"Cobalah untuk melupakannya Kyung, dan cobalah untuk sedikit demi sedikit menghilangkan rasa bersalah itu. Karena kau tidak sama sekali bersalah dalam kasus ini Kyung, tidak ada yang bersalah tidak dengan mu, Seungsoo _hyung_ , ayahmu ataupun ibu mu. Ini hanya takdir yang digariskan Tuhan"

"Jangan membicarakan apapun soal masa lalu Baek. Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Mungkin saja setelah kau pulang dan menghadiri peringatan itu kau merasa jauh lebih tenang, maka cobalah. Ah, apa kau ingin aku temani? Aku akan meminta izin dengan _appa_ untuk memberikanku libur satu hari. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak Baek, jangan sering membolos bekerja. Bagaimanapun kau adalah penerus satu-satunya yang dimiliki oleh keluarga mu, jadi bekerjalah yang rajin agar ayahmu bangga dengan anaknya. Lagi juga kau sudah banyak membantu ku Baek, aku tidak ingin lebih banyak merepotkanmu"

"Jangan merasa sungkan dengan ku Kyungsoo, kau sudah menjadi keluargaku juga"

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita makan sebelum makanan ini mendingin"

…

Malam ini Jongin bekerja, tetapi pikirannya sedang tidak fokus sehingga hampir saja dia menjatuhkan gelas-gelas yang dia bawa. Sambil menghela nafasnya dia berjalan menghampiri Jongdae, mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja _bartender_ sambil menatap Jongdae yang sibuk bekerja. Pikirannya melayang kembali saat malam dia membawa Kyungsoo pulang ke apartemennya, dia jadi semakin ingin tahu apa yang sedang di alami Kyungsoo sehingga membuat aktor itu menangis dengan sangat menyakitkan.

Saat sedang menyelami pikirannya, Jongin dikejutkan oleh Jongdae yang menepuk bahunya keras. Membuat sang _bartender_ mengerutkan keningnya bingung, tidak biasanya Jongin melamun saat sedang bekerja. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Jongin menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada"

"Tidak ingin mencoba bercerita denganku? Ku rasa, aku punya banyak waktu"

Jongin menegakan duduknya dan menatap Jongdae serius. "Kau mengenal Kyungsoo sejak kapan?"

"Ah, aku mengerti maksudmu. Apa kau tertarik dengannya?" goda Jongdae sambil tersenyum.

"Jawab saja _hyung_ "

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku satu sekolah dengannya saat kami _High School_. Kalau ingin megetahui lebih dalam mengenai Kyungsoo, lebih baik kau tanyakan pada Baekhyun. Karena dia teman kecil Kyungsoo"

"Hm, apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Maksudmu?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, maksud ku hanya saja Kyungsoo sepertinya mempunyai masalah yang berat"

"Aku tidak tahu soal itu. Tapi harus aku akui dia memang sedikit berbeda dari terakhir aku bertemu dengannya"

"Kapan kau terakhir bertemu dengannya?"

"Sudah sangat lama, saat kelulusan kami. Sejak saat itu aku sudah tidak bertemu dengannya lagi, yang aku tahu dia sudah menjadi seorang aktor. Dan kami bertemu lagi saat aku pindah bekerja disini, aku mengira mungkin dia berbeda karena tuntunan menjadi aktor. Tapi semakin kesini, aku memang merasa ada kejanggalan dengan dirinya"

"Memangnya apa yang berbeda dari dirinya yang dulu dengan sekarang? Apakah sifatnya yang dingin dan acuh?"

"Kalau itu memang sudah tertanam didirinya sejak dulu. Dia memang pribadi yang dingin dan acuh, hanya saja setelah aku bertemu dengannya lagi kurasa sifatnya yang dingin sudah sangat berlebihan. Maksudku, dulu dia memang memiliki sifat dingin tapi tidak seperti sekarang dan dia juga lebih banyak diam. Ah, jangan lupakan soal berat badannya, ku rasa dia banyak kehilangan berat badannya"

"Saat malam itu dimana kau meminta bantuanku. Malam itu aku membawa dia ke apartemen ku, awalnya dia tertidur dan aku meletakannya di kasur ku, lalu tak lama aku mendengar suara tangis. Aku mengira kalau dia sudah salah paham, aku hendak ingin menjelaskan tapi dia bergumam soal menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Saat aku ingin bertanya bel apartemen ku berbunyi dan temannya yang bernama Baekhyun datang lalu masuk menghampiri Kyungsoo. Dan aku dibuat tercengang, kau tau kenapa?"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Jongdae merasa penasaran, dan dia juga merasa menyesal karena harus terlambat menjemput Kyungsoo. Mungkin jika dia tidak terlambat dia dapat meminta penjelasan dari Baekhyun mengenai kondisi Kyungsoo.

"Awalnya Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo membalasnya. Lalu, setelah merasa tenang tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mendorong Baekhyun hingga tersungkur, dia berlari dan memecahkan vas bunga yang ada di kamarku. Lalu dia mengambil pecahan yang tajam dan menekannya di pergelangan tangannya sambil meracau tentang kematian. Yang membuatku tercengang dia menangis dengan sangat menyedihkan seperti orang yang mempunyai banyak beban"

"Memang ada yang tidak beres. Aku ingin menanyakannya dengan Baekhyun tapi aku belum bertemu dengannya lagi. Ah, Jongin boleh aku meminta bantuanmu lagi?"

"Apa?"

"Bisakah kau mengawasi Kyungsoo? Maksudku jadilah temannya. Cobalah buat dia merasa lebih tenang berada di apartemennya, bukankah apartemen kalian sama? Jadi, aku memohon bantuanmu sekali lagi Jongin. Aku hanya merasa tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu, dia juga sering mengatakannya padaku kalau dia tidak merasa tenang di apartemennya"

"Akan aku usahakan"

Jongdae menepuk pundak Jongin sambil tersenyum. "Aku percaya padamu"

…

Sore ini Jongin baru saja pulang dari aktivitas kuliahnya. Dia berjalan memasuki lift, saat pintu lift hampir saja tertutup tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang menghentikannya dan masuklah Kyungsoo dengan wajah pucat sambil menundukan kepalanya. Awalnya Jongin ingin menyapa, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Kyungsoo menekan tombol lantai paling atas gedung apartemen.

Bukankah apartemennya di lantai 5, begitulah batin Jongin berbicara. Dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kyungsoo, hanya ingin tahu kemana pria di depannya ini ingin pergi. Jongin meneliti pakaian yang di pakai Kyungsoo, hari ini dia cukup rapih. Dengan kemeja putih celana hitam dan jas yang berwarna senada dengan celana.

Setelah sampai dengan jalan yang pelan-pelan hingga tidak terdengar suara sepatunya, dia mengikuti Kyungsoo yang berjalan lewat tangga yang menghubungkan ke atap gedung apartemen. Masih mengikuti tanpa bersuara Jongin melihat Kyungsoo sedang terduduk di sudut atap dengan kepala yang di sembunyikan diantara kedua lututnya.

Jongin mencoba mendekat dengan masih berjalan pelan-pelan dan sepertinya Kyungsoo juga tidak mengetahui keberadaan dirinya. Saat sudah merasa dekat, Jongin dapat mendengar isak lirih dari suara Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menangis, tapi Jongin tidak tahu apa yang membuat Kyungsoo begitu sangat menyedihkan dalam tangisannya.

Masih mendengarkan tangisan Kyungsoo membuat hatinya pun terasa sakit, tangisan pria itu seperti tangisan orang yang sedang berputus asa dan tidak punya jalan keluarnya lagi. Tiba-tiba Jongin tersentak saat melihat Kyungsoo bangun dari duduknya dan mendekati ke pinggir atap sambil menutup matanya Jongin dapat mendengar gumaman Kyungsoo.

" _Appa_ , _eomma_ ku rasa sudah saatnya aku menyusulmu. Sudah saatnya aku bertemu dengan kalian, aku sudah tidak mampu lagi bertahan, ini sangat menyakitkan" Kyungsoo membuka matanya yang memerah.

Saat satu kaki Kyungsoo sudah melayang di udara, Jongin berlari dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo erat hingga mereka berguling di atap apartemen. Jongin bangun dari atas tubuh Kyungsoo, dan segera mendudukan Kyungsoo yang saat ini hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau ingin bunuh diri" Tanya Jongin kesal, dia lepas emosi melihat Kyungsoo yang seenaknya ingin mengakhiri hidupnya begitu saja.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, tak lama dia terisak kembali dengan bahunya yang bergetar. Melihat itu Jongin jadi merasa bersalah sudah membentak Kyungsoo. Dengan lembut dia menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat sambil mengusap rambut Kyungsoo lembut.

Kyungsoo membalas pelukan itu, dia merasa sangat terjaga berada dalam pelukan pria di depannya. Pelukan Jongin sangat hangat dan nyaman membuat Kyungsoo ingin menangis dengan kencang dan jangan lupakan usapan tangan Jongin di rambutnya membuat dia merasa jauh lebih tenang.

"Menangislah jika itu membuatmu lebih lega. Tapi setelah itu jangan ulangi untuk mencoba bunuh diri lagi"

Kyungsoo menangis dengan kencang dalam pelukan Jongin, menumpahkan segala sesak dihatinya selama ini. Seakan dia merasa dengan menangis dia dapat menumpahkan semua masalahnya.

…

Kyungsoo tertidur setelah lelah menangis, membuat Jongin harus menggendongnya di punggung. Jongin berjalan pelan sambil menikmati dengkuran halus Kyungsoo. Sesampainya di lantai apartemen Kyungsoo dia melihat Baekhyun sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Kyungsoo dengan wajah paniknya.

Melihat Jongin yang sedang menggendong Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun harus membuang nafas leganya. Dengan terburu dia menekan digit angka apartemen Kyungsoo, agar Jongin segera membawa Kyungsoo masuk kedalam.

Jongin meletakan Kyungsoo di kamarnya sambil menyelimuti tubuh Kyungsoo. Dia memandang Kyungsoo dalam lalu pandangannya dia alihkan ke arah Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang menangis tanpa suara. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jongin yang penasaran.

"Dia menghadiri acara peringatan kematian ayahnya, dan aku tidak tahu kalau dia kesana, awalnya dia mengatakan tidak mau. Tiba-tiba saja aku dapat telpon dari Seungsoo _hyung_ untuk memastikan kalau Kyungsoo baik-baik saja setelah pulang dari acara itu. Aku sangat panik saat tidak mendapatinya di apartemen. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengannya" jelas Baekhyun dengan berurai air mata.

"Dia hampir saja mencoba bunuh diri diatap"

Baekhyun jatuh terduduk di lantai sambil memegang tangan Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur, Baekhyun menengelamkan kepalanya diantara tangannya dengan tangan tangan Kyungsoo. "Ini salahku, ini semua salahku. Aku yang memintanya untuk menghadiri acara peringatan itu. Aku mengira semua akan jauh lebih baik, aku tidak tau kalau akan terjadi seperti ini" Baekhyun semakin terisak. Dan itu membuat Jongin bertanya-tanya ada apa sebenarnya.

"Kalau aku boleh tau, memangnya ada masalah apa?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menghapus air matanya dan berdiri. "Maaf Jongin-ssi aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, ini masalah pribadi Kyungsoo. Terima kasih sudah mau membantu Kyungsoo lagi" Baekhyun membungkuk.

Jongin paham dengan arti ucapan Baekhyun, itu pertanda dia di usir secara halus. "Baiklah. Tidak masalah, aku merasa tidak terbebani membantunya. Aku pamit pulang"

"Ya, sekali lagi terima kasih Jongin-ssi" Baekhyun mengantar Jongin hingga pintu apartemen dan lagi-lagi membungkuk lalu menutup pintunya meninggalkan Jongin yang sedang diliputi dengan banyak tanda tanya.

"Aku akan mencari tahu sendiri" gumam Jongin sambil meninggalkan apartemen Kyungsoo.

 _To Be Continue…_

Annyeong!

Sebelumnya maaf untuk typo yang bertebaran.

Akhirnya, aku bisa ngelanjutin nih ff wkwkwk. Aku sudah merasa tidak sanggup sendiri setelah memikirkannya :D nih ff sebenernya konfliknya agak berat gitu. Dan ini baru awal-awal doang, belom masuk ke inti. Pasti ini bakalan memerlukan banyak chapter, aku takutnya kalau ff banyak chapter itu malah semakin membosankan. Sama kaya sinetron wkwkwk

Makanya aku agak sedikit bimbang untuk melanjutkannya wkwkwk. Ini ajah aku harus nulis di waktu malem biar dapet banyak pencerahan wkwkwk. Soalnya kalau malem tuh kan ide ngalir terus gitu kan, makanya paling suka nulis ff tuh malem. Kalau gak dilanjutin jadinya ngegantung ya? Aku bingung hueee

Mungkin tetep aku lanjut, tapi aku masih gak pasti ya bisa update cepat. Harus bisa membagi waktu dengan real life. Untung ajah sekarang aku lagi banyak free nya. Wkwkwk tapi entahlah kalau udah padat lagi, gak yakin bakal bisa update cepet di semua ff ku. Banyak yang minta squel di ff ku yang I Only Had a Heart ya. wkwkwwk nanti aku pikirkan lagi ya, kalau ada waktu aku buat squel nya deh. Tapi aku gak janji.

Aku mau minta review nya dong, buat sedikit ngehargain aku gitu. Soalnya review dari kalian tuh moodboster aku. Jadi lebih semangat gitu buat ngelanjutinnya.

Terima Kasih

NiniSoo1288


	4. Chapter 4

Depression

Chapter 4

Author : NiniSoo1288

Main Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo (Kaisoo)

Warning : Boys Love (BXB)

Summary : Do Kyungsoo adalah seorang aktor yang mengalami depresi karena suatu kejadian yang menimpanya, hingga dia bertemu dengan Kim Jongin seorang pria pekerja paruh waktu disebuah bar, semua kehidupan Kyungsoo berubah.

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Thank You

 **Sorry for Typos**

Happy Reading~~

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, dan dia merasa kalau tidurnya kali ini terasa sangat nyenyak. Dia tidak bermimpi buruk dan dia merasa sangat tenang. Dia kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin, dirinya yang pulang ke rumah untuk menghadiri peringatan kematian ayah nya. Kemarin dia sangat frustasi, saat kakinya menapaki rumah nya semua kejadian yang ingin sekali dia lupakan seketika berputar seperti sebuah film. Sehingga dia memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari rumahnya.

Dia ingat saat perjalanan pulang dia sudah memikirkan matang-matang niatan untuk bunuh dirinya di atap. Tapi pria yang berada di gedung apartemen yang sama dengannya menghentikan tindakannya. Pria bernama Kim Jongin yang memiliki pelukan yang hangat dan usapan tangannya yang menenangkan, membuatnya jatuh tertidur di dekapan pria itu. Setelahnya dia tidak lagi mengetahui apa-apa, dan sekarang dia terbangun sudah berada di kasurnya.

"Eoh kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana tidur mu?" Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar Kyungsoo sambil membuka gorden kamar Kyungsoo agar cahaya matahari masuk kedalam kamar Kyungsoo.

"Baek berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Cukup lama. Kau tertidur dari sore hari, apa tidur mu nyenyak?" Baekhyun menghampiri Kyungsoo dan duduk di pinggir kasur Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum senang. Senang, karena akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa tertidur dengan sangat lama.

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, aku tidak bermimpi apapun dan sangat tenang"

Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo dengan setetes air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya. "Aku sangat senang mengetahui ini Kyung. Aku berharap sekarang dan seterusnya kau bisa tidur seperti ini" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo yang masih saja memasang wajah datarnya.

"Apa Jongin yang membawa ku kesini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya. Siapa lagi, mungkin kau harus mengajaknya makan malam sebagai tanda terima kasih? Dia sudah sering membantu mu Kyung, tidak ada salahnya kan kau mengajaknya makan malam bersama?"

"Aku akan memikirkannya"

 **...**

Seperti apa yang di katakan Baekhyun, hari ini Kyungsoo sedang menunggu Jongin di lantai apartemennya Jongin. Menunggu Jongin pulang dan berniat mengajak nya untuk makan malam. Karena terlalu lama menunggu Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bermain game hanya sekedar untuk mengusir kebosanan.

Terlalu asik bermain game di ponsel nya Kyungsoo tidak menyadari Jongin yang sedang menatapnya dengan alis berkerut.

"Kyungsoo?"

Merasa terpanggil Kyungsoo mendongakan kepalanya, setelah melihat Jongin yang memanggilnya dia segera berdiri dari duduk nya di lantai. Sedikit membungkuk, Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung. "Annyeong Jongin-ssi"

"Ya, ada apa?"

Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Di dalam hati mengumpat kenapa Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan selembut itu. "Emm, itu... apa... kau mempunyai waktu luang?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan gugup.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Waktu untuk?"

"Ahh.. itu... aku berniat untuk mengajak mu makan malam bersama"

Jongin mengangguk mengerti lalu tersenyum. "Untuk hari apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau besok? Apa kau punya waktu?"

Jongin berfikir sejenak, sebenarnya hanya pura-pura berfikir. Sekalipun dia ada acara dia akan membatalkannya hanya untuk makan malam berdua dengan Kyungsoo. "Baiklah. Apa kau sudah menentukan tempatnya?"

Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya lagi, entah kemana muka datar andalan nya kali ini. Dia merasa gugup berbicara dengan Jongin. "Untuk itu aku belum"

Jongin tersenyum. "Baiklah, apa kau keberatan jika aku yang menentukan? Aku punya rekomendasi tempat makan yang enak"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah. Tidak masalah. Oke, sampai jumpa besok malam Jongin" Kyungsoo berniat untuk langsung pergi dari hadapan Jongin, tapi dia harus berhenti karena tangannya di tahan oleh pemuda di belakangnya. Kyungsoo berbalik dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponsel mu? Untuk berkabar besok?"

"Ah boleh. Berikan ponselmu". Jongin memberikan ponselnya dan Kyungsoo mengetikan beberapa digit angka di ponsel Jongin. Setelahnya memberikan kembali kepada pemiliknya. "Ini"

Jongin tersenyum. "Oh terima kasih. Sampai jumpa besok malam Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya, lalu benar-benar pergi dari sana. Sepergian Kyungsoo, Jongin tidak bisa menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya. Jongin akui dia memang tertarik dengan Kyungsoo sejak pertama kali bertemu, ah mungkin tidak. Dia memang sudah menjadi penggemar Kyungsoo sejak dulu, disaat Kyungsoo sering membintangi film yang dia tonton.

…

 _Kyungsoo aku menunggu di koridor apartemen_

Begitulah isi pesan yang Jongin kirimkan, sebelum keluar dia melihat penampilannya lagi di depan cermin setelah cukup Kyungsoo keluar untuk segera menemui Jongin. Saat berjalan di koridor sambil mencari keberadaan Jongin, dia melihat Jongin berada di depan sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung. "Maaf jika menunggu lama Jongin. Aku yang membuat janji tapi aku yang terlambat"

Jongin terkekeh. "Tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo"

"Mau menggunakan mobil ku?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjukan kunci mobilnya.

"Apa kau keberatan jika kita menaik bus umum?"

"Tidak masalah"

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya menatap Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak memakai penyamaran mu?"

Kyungsoo terseyum sambil menggedikan bahunya. "Ku rasa tidak ada lagi penggemar ku. Aku sudah jarang tampil di layar kaca, dan apalagi sekarang banyak sekali _idol_ baru yang lebih keren dan tampan"

Jongin tertawa. "Apa kau mau ku beri satu kenyataan?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku adalah salah satu penggemar mu"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan itu terlihat lucu dimata Jongin. "Benarkah? Wah kapan-kapan aku akan memberikan mu tanda tangan" Kyungsoo tertawa menampilkan senyuman _heart shape_ dan _eye smile_ miliknya, entah dia merasa nyaman berbicara dengan Jongin.

Jongin tertegun melihat pemandangan indah di depannya. Kyungsoo yang tertawa adalah keindahan bagi Jongin. "Suatu kehormatan untuk ku Aktor Do"

…

"Kyungsoo apa kau keberatan jika aku mengajak mu makan di kedai pinggir jalan?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Tidak masalah. Dahulu Baekhyun selalu mengajak ku untuk memakan di kedai pinggir jalan, tetapi karena disaat itu jadwal ku selalu padat dan nama ku sedang di puncak sehingga aku tidak bisa bebas keluar rumah seperti sekarang"

"Bagaimana kalau kita memakan ramen disana?" Jongin menunjuk salah satu kedai ramen yang cukup ramai.

Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias. "Ayo sudah lama aku tidak memakan ramen karena Baekhyun selalu melarangku. Dia selalu mengatakan 'makanan itu tidak sehat' padahal aku tahu kalau dia juga sering memakannya"

Jongin tertawa mendengarnya. "Sepertinya kau sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun"

"Ya, dia adalah sahabat merangkap sebagai saudara untuk ku. Yah, walaupun kadang mulut nya sering tidak terkendali kalau sudah berbicara" Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil membayangkan betapa baik dan sayang nya Baekhyun terhadap dirinya.

Mereka sampai di kedai pinggir jalan yang menjual ramen terenak menurut Jongin. "Kau ingin minum soju Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sedang tidak ingin mabuk. Baekhyun akan sangat marah jika aku kembali meminum alkohol"

"Baiklah jika begitu. Aku juga sedang tidak ingin minum" _–karena aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan mu dalam kesadaran penuh-_ lanjut Jongin dalam hati, tentu saja tidak dia suarakan.

"Jongin kau suka _ice cream_?"

"Ya, tapi tidak terlalu"

"Apa kau keberatan jika setelah ini kita makan _ice cream_? Aku sedang ingin memakannya, ku rasa enak"

"Baiklah"

…

Mereka menghabiskan malam ini dengan perasaan senang, sehabis mereka makan di kedai ramen sesuai dengan permintaan Kyungsoo mereka memakan _ice cream_. Lalu setelahnya mereka berjalan menuju taman kota yang malam ini terlihat lebih ramai, mungkin karena besok adalah akhir pekan. Sekarang mereka sedang berjalan menuju halte sambil memakan permen kapas yang di belinya, lebih tepat nya hanya Kyungsoo yang memakannya.

"Jongin kau serius tidak mau?"

Jongin menggeleng menatap Kyungsoo yang masih asik memakan permen kapasnya. "Tidak, aku tidak terlalu menyukai makanan yang manis"

"Wah padahal ini enak sekali. Kau harus mencobanya lain kali" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menolehkan kepalanya kesamping menatap Jongin yang sedang menatapnya juga.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, Jongin tersenyum lembut membuat kedua pipi Kyungsoo memanas dan memerah. Jongin mengetahuinya makanya dia hanya terkekeh melihatnya. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo malu, dengan cepat Kyungsoo kembali memandang depan dan berjalan lebih cepat sambil masih memakan permen kapasnya.

Mereka duduk di kursi halte sambil menunggu bus kearah apartemennya. Jongin lagi-lagi menatap Kyungsoo yang berada di sampingnya dengan masih memakan permen kapas yang kedua, Kyungsoo memang membeli dua karena dia sangat menyukai makanan manis. Mungkin itu yang membuat wajah Kyungsoo terlihat manis, itu menurut Jongin.

"Kyungsoo terima kasih untuk malam ini"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum manis. "Justru aku yang harus mengatakannya Jongin. Terima kasih untuk malam ini aku merasa sangat senang. Dan untuk pertolongan mu kemarin-kemarin aku belum sempat berterima kasih padamu. Jadi terima kasih lagi Jongin"

Jongin tertawa lalu mengusak kepala Kyungsoo, dan lagi-lagi membuat pipi Kyungsoo memerah. "Jika aku mengajak mu seperti ini di malam-malam berikut nya apa kau akan bersedia menyetujui nya?"

"Tentu saja ini sangat menyenangkan. Mungkin lain kali kita harus ke taman bermain? Itu sangat menyenangkan kita akan menaik bianglala sepertinya seru berada di atas ketinggian" lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan bibir _heart shape_ dan _eye smile_ nya sambil membayangkan menaik bianglala.

"Jika kau mau kita bisa pergi di akhir pekan minggu besok. Bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo menoleh dengan pandangan berbinar. "Apa kau tidak sibuk Jongin?"

"Hm, tidak. Aktivitas ku hanya kuliah dan bekerja di malam hari itupun aku selalu mendapat libur setiap akhir pekan"

"Aku mau. Aku mau Jongin. Akhir pekan minggu besok ya?"

Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

…

Setelah mengatakan 'Aku mengantuk' semenit berikutnya Kyungsoo sudah jatuh tertidur di sandaran kursi bus. Melihat kepala Kyungsoo yang bergoyang seiring berjalannya bus, Jongin meletakan kepala Kyungsoo di bahunya. Kyungsoo yang merasa nyaman pun menempelkan tubuhnya ke dada Jongin.

Sepanjang perjalanan Jongin tak henti-henti nya tersenyum sambil memandangi Kyungsoo yang tertidur. Melihat lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata Kyungsoo, Jongin menduga mungkin Kyungsoo jarang tidur karena padatnya jadwal yang dia miliki. Dia merasa kasihan apalagi mengingat bagaimana Kyungsoo kemarin-kemarin, Jongin jadi merasa ingin menanggung semua beban yang di pikul Kyungsoo. Karena Jongin sadar dari tangisan Kyungsoo yang memilukan pasti ada sebuah beban yang sudah tidak sanggup dia pikul sendiri.

Jongin mencium kening Kyungsoo pelan. " _Jallja_ Kyungsoo"

Setibanya di halte dekat apartemennya Jongin membangunkan Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat sangat mengantuk. Saat berjalan pun langkah Kyungsoo tidak lurus terlihat sekali kalau dia benar-benar mengantuk. Maka dari itu Jongin berjongkok di depannya menawarkan sebuah gendongan.

"Kau sedang apa Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara serak nya.

"Naiklah, aku tahu kau sangat mengantuk. Lagi pula ini masih lumayan jauh dari apartemen kita"

"Tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, naiklah"

Kyungsoo pun dengan canggung mendekat dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongin. "Sepertinya aku berat. Lebih baik tidak perlu, aku masih bisa berjalan"

"Kau tidak sama sekali berat Kyungsoo. Kata Jongdae _hyung_ kau kehilangan banyak berat badan"

"Kau mengenal Jongdae?"

"Ya, aku bekerja di bar yang sama dengan Jongdae _hyung_. Di malam aku membawamu ke apartemen ku itu permintaan Jongdae _hyung_ "

"Ah jadi kau bekerja disana. Ku kira kau hanya orang yang juga berkunjung di bar. Jongin aku mengantuk tidak apa-apa kan jika aku tertidur di bahu mu?"

"Ya tidurlah"

"Ah ya, nanti kau bisa langsung masuk dan meletakan ku di kasur ku. _Password_ apartemen ku 1293"

"Ya, _good night_ "

"Hm" setelah itu Kyungsoo hilang dari kesadarannya. Jantung Jongin berdebar merasakan hembusan nafas Kyungsoo di lehernya.

…

Tiga hari setelah kencannya dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin belum bertemu dengan Kyungsoo lagi. Tetapi dia bertemu dengan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama. Maka disinilah Jongin berada di depan Baekhyun dengan satu pria tinggi yang tidak Jongin kenal.

"Jongin-ssi sebelumnya kenalkan dia Park Chanyeol, dia kekasih ku sekaligus _psikiater_ nya Kyungsoo"

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. " _Psikiater_? Kyungsoo mempunyai penyakit _psikologis_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Makanya aku mengajak mu kesini ingin meminta sebuah bantuan kepada mu"

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya tanda bersedia.

"Sebelumnya aku akan mengatakan, kalau Kyungsoo mempunya penyakit depresi. Itu terjadi karena trauma nya di masa lalu terhadap keluarganya. Untuk masalah ini aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya padamu, karena ini masalah pribadi Kyungsoo. Tapi beberapa hari terakhir ini Kyungsoo bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak tanpa bermimpi buruk. Aku sangat senang, tapi aku tidak tau apa faktor yang bisa membuatnya kembali tidur dengan normal"

Jongin masih mendengarkan dengan serius kata demi kata yang Baekhyun ucapkan.

"Lalu aku bertanya pada Chanyeol. Dan ternyata itu faktor emosi yang mempengaruhi nya, Chanyeol bilang kalau akhir-akhir ini mungkin Kyungsoo merasa senang maka dari itu dia sedikit terbebas dari ingatan tentang masa lalunya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat dia merasa senang sebelumnya, dan di saat aku bertanya kegiatannya akhir-akhir ini. Dia mengatakan kalau sabtu malam kalian menghabiskan waktu bersama. Benar?"

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, dia mengajak ku untuk makan bersama"

"Awalnya aku yang memintanya untuk mengajak mu makan malam bersama karena kau sudah sering membantunya. Ku kira dia tidak menjalankannya tapi di luar dugaan Kyungsoo mau mengajak mu makan malam bersama. Jadi Jongin bolehkah aku meminta bantuan kepadamu untuk selalu membuat Kyungsoo merasa nyaman dan senang? Buat dia merasa tenang berada di sisi mu. Maka itu akan membuat Kyungsoo sedikit melupakan masa lalunya. Ini akan menjadi kemajuan untuk penyakit _psikologis_ nya Bisakah?" Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan pandangan penuh dengan harapan.

"Aku berharap kau tidak menolaknya" kali ini Chanyeol yang bersuara setelah terdiam dan hanya mendengarkan.

Jongin tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya aku bersedia"

Baekhyun terlalu senang sehingga tidak sadar sudah menggenggam tangan Jongin, membuat pria yang duduk di samping nya menatap dengan kesal. Sadar akan tatapan sang kekasih dengan cepat Baekhyun melepaskannya sambil tersenyum canggung. "Maaf Jongin-ssi kekasih ku memang sedikit _posesif_. Tapi untuk bantuannya terima kasih, jika kau membutuhkan bayaran sebutkan saja aku akan mentransfer kan uangannya setiap bulan kerekeningmu"

Jongin menggeleng kan kepalanya "Tidak. Tidak perlu, aku membantu Kyungsoo dengan tulus tidak meminta bayaran, sungguh"

Baekhyun tersenyum semakin lebar menunjukan gigi-gigi nya yang kecil dan putih. "Terima kasih banyak Jongin-ssi"

"Hm, bolehkah aku pamit? Karena setelah ini aku masih mempunyai kelas"

"Ya boleh tentu saja. Terima kasih atas waktu luang dan bantuannya Jongin-sii"

"Ya, sama-sama Baekhyun-ssi" Jongin berdiri dan tersenyum. Sebelum meninggalkan mereka, Jongin sedikit membungkuk.

 _To Be Continue….._

..

..

Hallo

Maaf beribu maaf telah menghilang lama sekali wkwkwk. Sampe semua ff ku tak ada yang di lanjutkan hehehe. Untuk Squel ff ku yang **I Only Had a Heart** masih proses membuat yaa. Sumpah membuat Squel itu gak semudah ngelanjutin ff yang berchapter. Bingung aku mau kaya gimana alur nya.

Sebenernya real life aku lagi gak sibuk sih, Cuma aku lagi seneng baca ajah dibanding nulis. Nerusin baca ff Jaeyong yang udah update dan belum sempat ku baca karena sibuk dulu. Hehehe aku suka Otp selain di EXO itu Jaeyong dari NCT Jaehyun x Taeyong. Adakah yang sama? Mereka manis sih, jadi bikin gemess hiks. Apalagi Taeyong nya culikable banget macem kaya Kyungsoo. Lemah aku tuh sama yang imut imut wkwkwk.

Nunggu EXO Comeback bener-bener jamuran aku tuhh, lama banget biasanya bulan ini udah ngeluarin 2 album menuju 3 album. Eh ini satu ajah belum hiks, rindu kali aku ini. Tapi Sehun udah buat spoiler di ig yaa.

Maaf ya buat typo yang tak terkendali, aku tuh orangnya males baca ulang. Kadang suka udah di baca ulang pun masih ajah ada typo nya. Yahh namanya juga manusia. Maklumi ya. Aku minta review nya dong. Kalian tahu gak satu review dari kalian itu membuat aku semangat nerusinnya. Suka agak nyesek kalo gak ada riview. Sumpah gak boong.

Mau kritik aku juga gak apa-apa, dari cara tulisan ku kah yang masih bertantakan tidak apa-apa aku menerima, disertakan saran nya ya.

..

Terima Kasih

NiniSoo1288


	5. Chapter 5

Depression

Chapter 5

Author : NiniSoo1288

Main Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo (Kaisoo)

Warning : Boys Love (BXB)

Summary : Do Kyungsoo adalah seorang aktor yang mengalami depresi karena suatu kejadian yang menimpanya, hingga dia bertemu dengan Kim Jongin seorang pria pekerja paruh waktu disebuah bar, semua kehidupan Kyungsoo berubah.

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Thank You

 **Sorry for Typos**

Happy Reading~~

Hubungan antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo semakin dekat setiap harinya. Sesuai janji nya kepada Baekhyun, Jongin semakin gencar mendekati Kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini. Kyungsoo juga tidak merasa risih dengan aksi pendekatan Jongin kepadanya.

Dan seperti janji mereka minggu kemarin, akhir pekan ini mereka sedang berada di taman bermain Lotte World. Kyungsoo menatap semua wahana yang tersedia dengan pandangan kagum dan jangan lupakan senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajah nya.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin yang berada di sampingnya. "Aku tidak tahu kapan aku terakhir kali datang kesini. Dan aku merasa itu sudah sangat lama sekali"

Jongin juga menolehkan wajahnya menatap Kyungsoo. "Apa kau senang?"

"Tentu saja, terima kasih Jongin"

"Ini hanya hal kecil Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya sehingga sekarang sepenuhnya menghadap Jongin. "Mungkin ini menurut mu hal kecil, tapi kau tahu bagi ku ini adalah suatu yang berkesan"

Jongin tersenyum tulus, sambil mengusak rambut Kyungsoo lembut. "Aku senang mendengarnya. Ayo" kini tangan Jongin pindah menjadi menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, mengajak nya untuk segera menikmati wahana di sini.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menatap tautan tangan mereka.

Mereka memutuskan untuk menaik bianglala seperti apa yang mereka katakan minggu lalu. Kyungsoo kadang memekik senang saat mereka berada di atas dan dapat memandang keindahan kota Seoul.

"Kyungsoo bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangnya dari yang awalnya memandang keluar menjadi memandang Jongin yang berada di depannya. "Ya Jongin, tanyakan saja"

"Apa kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sebelumnya kau tahu aku seorang aktor kan? Jadwal ku sangat padat, dan aku sungguh sangat sibuk. Jadi aku tidak memikirkan untuk mencari seorang kekasih. Untuk saat ini, aku rasa lebih nyaman jika aku sendiri"

"Jika saat ini ada seseorang yang mengatakan perasaannya kepada mu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kerutan di kening Kyungsoo semakin dalam. "Aku tidak mengerti maksud kau membicarakan ini Jongin"

"Kau hanya tinggal menjawab saja"

"Tapi aku juga tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Memangnya siapa orang itu?"

"Aku"

"Hah?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, dia kaget bercampur bingung. Apa dia tidak salah dengar, jika Jongin mengaku kalau pria itu menyukainya?

"Aku menyukai mu Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya. "Menyukai ku? Dalam artian?"

"Mencintai mu" ujar Jongin dengan santai nya.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas nya. "Jongin jangan bercanda, lelucon mu tidak lucu"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo serius. "Aku sedang tidak bercanda Kyungsoo. Apa wajah ku terlihat sedang melucu?"

Kyungsoo menatap tepat kedalam mata Jongin, dan dia menemukan keseriusan dari pancaran mata Jongin. "Tapi Jongin… kita bahkan belum lama saling mengenal. Bagaimana mungkin, kau mengatakan seperti itu? Mungkin kau hanya bingung dengan perasaan mu saat ini"

"Aku lebih memahami diri ku sendiri Kyungsoo. Kau lupa siapa dirimu? Aku sudah mengenal mu lama, mungkin memang kau hanya baru mengenal ku. Tapi tenang, aku tidak memaksa mu untuk membalas perasaan ku. Aku mengatakan ini hanya ingin terbebas dari rasa yang mengganjal di hatiku"

"Maafkan aku Jongin" Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya. "Untuk sekarang aku belum bisa membalas nya, tapi apa kau mau menunggu hingga aku merasakan apa yang juga kau rasakan?" Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, terima kasih Kyungsoo sudah mau berusaha untuk membalas perasaan ku"

Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Jongin. "Justru aku yang harusnya berterima kasih, karena kau mau mencintai ku"

Jongin terkekeh. "Bukan hanya aku yang mau mencintai mu Kyungsoo, masih banyak orang di luar sana yang mencintaimu"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil memandang wajah Jongin.

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

Setelah menaiki beberapa permainan yang memacu adrenalin, Kyungsoo dan Jongin memutuskan untuk memasuki Folk Museum yang ada di Lotte World. Di Folk Museum mereka dapat menyaksikan diorama dan minuatur pedesaan di Korea Selatan dari Dinasti Joseon.

Kyungsoo berdecak kagum dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya. Sudah tidak terhitung lagi, berapa banyak hari ini dia tersenyum. Karena dia merasa hati nya sangat bahagia hari ini.

Jongin yang berjalan di belakang Kyungsoo, menepuk pundak bahu pria itu.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Ku rasa sudah saat nya kita makan siang. Aku sudah lapar"

Kyungsoo terkekeh dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Ayo, ku rasa ini juga sudah jam makan siang"

Mereka berjalan keluar dari Lotte World dan menuju sebuah restoran. Mereka memesan makanan dan berbicara hal yang random.

"Kyungsoo kau cukup dekat dengan Jongdae _hyung_?"

"Hm, tidak juga. Kami hanya saling mengenal saat sekolah menengah atas. Dan dia pria yang baik dan menyenangkan. Aku sudah lupa bagaimana kita saling kenal dan bisa dekat" ujar Kyungsoo diakhiri dengan senyuman.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan bisa satu sekolah dengan mu"

"Dari mana terlihat menyenangkan? Jongin hidup ku itu cukup membosankan. Mungkin jika aku tidak berteman dengan Baekhyun, dari sekolah dasar hingga sekarang aku tidak akan mempunyai teman"

"Kenapa? Kau orang yang ramah"

Kyungsoo tertawa, dan suara tawa Kyungsoo menurut Jongin sangatlah merdu. "Kau bisa bertanya kepada Jongdae ataupun Baekhyun, bagaimana sebenarnya sifat ku"

"Untuk apa bertanya, jika sekarang saja aku sudah merasakannya. Menurutku kau orang yang ramah dan menyenangkan"

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang memuji ku, Jongin. Aku ini orang yang membosankan, di banding berbicara aku lebih banyak diam. Mereka selalu mengatakan jika aku orang yang dingin, tak tersentuh atau yang lainnya"

"Tapi mereka tidak tahu sifat mu sebenarnya, hanya karena mereka melihat dari luarnya saja"

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Mereka tidak salah, aku memang sedikit kaku dengan orang baru. Kau juga pasti merasakannya"

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, tapi sekarang tidak lagi"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kau terlalu banyak memuji ku Jongin"

"Karena aku menyukai mu"

Kyungsoo tertawa, mungkin dia harus mempertimbangkan pernyataan cinta Jongin nanti.

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

Mereka berjalan beriringan memasuki gedung apartemen, senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajah mereka. Jongin ikut keluar dari lift saat sudah sampai di lantai apartemen Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum. "Masuklah. Aku akan pergi setelah kau masuk"

"Jongin, terima kasih untuk hari ini"

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku juga berterima kasih, karena kau mau menemani ku"

"Tidak masalah, aku merasa senang. Hm… Jongin" panggil Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang merona sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang malu-malu.

"Untuk… untuk yang pernyataan mu tadi. Aku akan usahakan untuk menjawab secepatnya"

Jongin membelalakan matanya, dia tidak salah dengar kan? Kyungsoo akan menjawab secepatnya. Ah, Jongin merasa sangat senang dan akan selalu menunggu hari itu datang. "Terima kasih Kyungsoo"

"Aku akan masuk, terima kasih sekali lagi Jongin" Kyungsoo berjinjit dan mengecup pipi Jongin sekilas. Lalu dengan cepat dia berlari memasuki apartemennya.

Jongin hanya bisa mematung sambil memegang pipinya yang habis di kecup Kyungsoo. Lalu tak lama senyuman tersemat di bibirnya. " _Cute_ "

Kyungsoo bersandar di pintu apartemennya sambil menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang tidak normal. Pipinya sudah memerah hingga ke telinga, dia merutuki dirinya berkali-kali dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan tadi kepada Jongin.

Baekhyun yang ingin berjalan keluar untuk membeli bahan makanan yang sudah habis, mengerutkan keningnya melihat Kyungsoo dengan pipi meronanya sedang bersandar di pintu. Namun setelahnya senyum jahil terlihat di wajahnya.

"Ada apa dengan wajah memerah itu?"

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget mendengar suara Baekhyun yang datang tiba-tiba. Dengan cepat dia menangkup kedua sisi wajahnya menggunakan telapak tangannya. "Apa?"

"Ey, pasti terjadi sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui"

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo merubah ekspresinya dengan wajah andalannya, datar. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa" dengan santai Kyungsoo berjalan melalui Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo dari belakang. "Habis pergi? Dengan Jongin?"

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun dengan mata yang membulat lucu. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Baekhyun tertawa kencang. "Kyungsoo, aku sedang bertanya. Tapi sepertinya tebakan ku benar. Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kalian lakukan hari ini?"

Seketika Kyungsoo kembali menghadap depan dan meneruskan langkahnya. "Tidak melakukan apapun. Dan tidak terjadi apapun, kami hanya pergi ke taman bermain" Kyungsoo duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Woah itu sangat menyenangkan. Lain kali ayo kita lakukan _double_ _date_ "

"Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Jongin"

"Sebentar lagi mungkin, iya" senyuman Baekhyun semakin lebar saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang mulai merona kembali. "Hey lihat wajah mu kembali memerah, kau tidak bisa berbohong dengan wajah semerah itu Kyung"

"Diam kau" dengan cepat Kyungsoo berlari kearah Baekhyun hendak memukul sahabat jahil nya itu, tapi Baekhyun lebih dulu berlari menghindar dari Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

Baekhyun sedang duduk di sofa sambil memainkan rammbut Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur di pahanya. "Kyung, bukankah lebih baik waktu libur mu di manfaatkan untuk berlibur ke suatu tempat?"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya, sambil menganti-ganti chanel tv. "Tidak mau, aku tetap akan kesepian jika berlibur sendiri Baek"

"Kenapa sendiri?"

"Kau kan harus bekerja. Kau tidak mungkin bisa berlama-lama meninggalkan kantor mu"

"Bagaimana jika bersama Jongin?"

"Dia itu seorang mahasiswa juga pekerja _part time_ , jadi pasti tidak bisa"

"Kenapa tidak bertanya dahulu kepadanya, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun. "Baek, berbicara soal Jongin, saat kami pergi ke taman bermain. Dia mengatakan, jika dia menyukai ku"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Menyukai? Dia fans mu?"

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya. "Tapi dia mengatakan jika dia menyukai ku dalam artian mencintai"

"Woah _daebak_ " pekik Baekhyun. "Lalu apa jawaban mu?"

"Aku tidak menjawab, lebih tepatnya aku membutuhkan waktu"

"Kau tidak memiliki rasa apapun terhadapnya?"

"Hm, jika di katakan seperti itu sebenarnya tidak juga. Tapi aku memang sedang membutuhkan waktu Baek. Aku tidak terlalu memahami dengan rasa yang baru. Aku tidak bisa langsung menyimpulkan kalau aku mencintainya"

"Aku mengerti Kyung, dan ku harap apapun jawaban mu nanti tidak akan berpengaruh buruk dalam kedekatan kalian"

"Mungkinkah aku harus mengetahui rasa ini dengan cepat Baek? Agar Jongin tidak terlalu menunggu lama?"

"Ku rasa, iya"

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

Setelah berhari-hari berdiskusi dengan Baekhyun, yang mengakui dirinya sendiri sebagai fakar cinta. Hari ini, Kyungsoo akan menjawab pernyataan Jongin. Sedari dia pergi dari apartemennya, hingga sudah berada di depan bar tempat Jongin bekerja, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menetralkan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak dua kali lebiih cepat dari biasanya. Telapak tangannya pun sudah sangat dingin, tanda dia sangat gugup.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas nya. Dengan kemantapan hatinya, Kyungsoo turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan ke dalam bar. Suasana disini selalu saja ramai, musik yang memekakan telinga sedikit menganggu Kyungsoo. Maka dari itu dia lebih baik duduk di depan meja _bartender_ saja. Dia bisa berbincang dengan Jongdae.

Jongdae tersenyum melihat kedatangan Kyungsoo. "Kau datang?"

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ingin minum apa hari ini?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin minum apapun"

Jongdae mengerutkan keningnya. "Lalu untuk apa kau kesini? Hanya ingin bersenang-senang? Perlu ku panggilkan beberapa wanita untuk menghibur mu?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku kesini ingin bertemu dengan Jongin"

Jongdae terdiam, sambil mencerna ucapan Kyungsoo. Namun tak lama senyum jahil muncul di wajah nya. Inilah yang tidak dia suka dari Jongdae dan Baekhyun, mereka mempunyai sifat yang sangat menyebalkan, tapi hanya saja Baekhyun lebih menyebalkan jika dibanding Jongdae.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Jongin?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin bertemu nya. Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya bertanya. Perlu ku panggilkan?"

"Apa tidak mengganggu? Dia sedang bekerja, mungkin aku akan menunggu nya hingga selesai"

"Hey itu masih sangat lama, biarkan aku memanggilkan nya. Tunggu disini" Jongdae pergi untuk menghampiri Jongin.

Tak berapa lama, Jongdae datang dengan Jongin yang mengekori di belakang. "Kyungsoo? Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin sambil berjalan mendekat kea rah Kyungsoo.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"Apa?"

"Tidak disini"

"Aku sedang bekerja, tidak bisa pergi terlalu jauh. Mungkin di luar?"

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya, lalu berjalan mendahului.

Setelah cukup jauh dari bar, Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Jongin. "Jongin…" panggil Kyungsoo gugup, membuat kerutan di kening Jongin. "Soal pernyataan mu waktu itu…"

Jongin menunggu apa yang akan Kyungsoo ucapkan selanjutnya, di hatinya dia berharap sebuah jawaban yang akan membuatnya bahagia.

"Aku… aku menerimanya" ujar Kyungsoo gugup sambil menundukan kepalanya malu. Pipi Kyungsoo sudah merona membuat Jongin harus menahan pekikannya karena terlalu gemas.

"Menerima?"

Kyungsoo ingin mengumpat, kenapa Jongin pura-pura tidak mngerti. Andai pria itu tahu, jika saat ini dia sudah mati-matian mengendalikan kegugupan nya. "Aku… aku juga menyukaimu"

Jongin tersenyum. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala dengan polos nya.

Dengan cepat Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo sambil berkali-kali mengucapkan kata terima kasih. Kyungsoo hanya mengembangkan senyumnya melihat tingkah berlebihan Jongin.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo. "Kau harus pulang, sudah sangat malam. Aku tidak bisa mengantar mu, karena aku harus kembali bekerja"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku membawa mobil"

Mereka sudah berada di depan mobil Kyungsoo, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. "Masuklah, hati-hati di jalan. Soal jawaban mu, aku sangat senang dan terima kasih Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya. "Mau sampai kapan kau mengucapkan terima kasih kepada ku Jongin? Sungguh, itu tidak perlu. Baiklah aku pulang, kembali lah bekerja"

Jongin mengangukan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo berjinjit dan mencium pipi Jongin sedikit lebih lama jika dibandingkan saat terakhir kali. Setelah selesai, Kyungsoo langsung membalikan tubuhnya hendak ingin masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Namun Jongin menahan tangannya, membuat Kyungsoo kembali berbalik menghadap Jongin.

Namun perlakuan Jongin selanjutnya membuat mata Kyungsoo membulat dan debaran jantungnya kembali tidak normal.

Jongin mencium tepat di atas keedua belah bibir Kyungsoo. Bahkan kini Jongin sudah melumat bibir bawah Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Memiringkan wajahnya, Jongin memperdalam ciumannya. Kyungsoo pun mulai membalas lumatan Jongin, melumat bibir atas Jongin.

Saat tubuhnya mulai merasa panas, Jongin menghentikan lumatannya dan hanya memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di bibir Kyungsoo. Menjauhkan wajah nya Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sambil menangkupkan kedua sisi wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya secara perlahan, dia tidak tahu bagaimana kondisi pipi nya saat ini. Karena sepertinya sudah sangat memerah. Dia melihat Jongin yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Pulanglah, hati-hati saat berkendara. Aku mencintaimu"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku juga mencintaimu"

Dengan tidak rela, Jongin melepaskan tangkupan tangannya di wajah Kyungsoo. Dan membiarkan Kyunsoo memasuki mobilnya lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Jongin tersenyum lebar sambil kembali melangkah memasuki bar untuk kembali bekerja. Oh sungguh, hatinya sangat bahagia.

 **To Be Continued….**

Mau nafas dulu, akhirnya bisa ngelanjutin semua ff ku. Yeay aku senang. Mungkin sekarang, aku akan membagi rata sama semua ff ku. Jadi jika ff ku yang satu update, aku juga akan mengaupdate cerita yang lain. Jadi aku akan update satu-satu, makanya kalau lama mohon di maklum, karena utang ff ku sangat banyak coyy.

Jka ff ini aku naikin rate nya menjadi M apa kalian keberatan? Aku juga, masih belum handal sih buat cerita dengan rate M, tapi kalau kalian gak keberatan aku naikin rate. Aku akan banyak belajar. Wkwkwkwk. Di jawab oke. Gak ada jawaban berarti kalian keberatan. Wkwkwk (alasan biar dapet review) wkwkwk

Terima Kasih

 **NiniSoo1288**


	6. Wattpad?

Hai teman-teman ^_^

Apakah aku harus memindah kan ff Kaisoo ku yang disini untuk di publish di wattpad juga?

Aku sudah punya akun wattpad, tapi disana aku hanya publish ff yang Jaeyong.

Jadi haruskah ff kaisoo juga ku publish disana? Kalo banyak yang minat dan baca bakal aku publish.

Ini nama akun wattpad aku : Aquarius17Girl

Komen dong, bagi yang setuju aku pindahin ke wattpad, apa kalian punya akun wattpad juga atau tidak?


	7. Chapter 6

Depression

Chapter 6

Author : NiniSoo1288

Main Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo (Kaisoo)

Warning : Boys Love (BXB)

Summary : Do Kyungsoo adalah seorang aktor yang mengalami depresi karena suatu kejadian yang menimpanya, hingga dia bertemu dengan Kim Jongin seorang pria pekerja paruh waktu disebuah bar, semua kehidupan Kyungsoo berubah.

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Thank You

 **Sorry for Typos**

Happy Reading~~

Jongin pulang dari bar usai bekerja dengan perasaan yang sangat bahagia. Bagaimana tidak, dia dengan Kyungsoo sekarang adalah sepasang kekasih. Apa kau pernah bermimpi memiliki suatu hubungan dengan idola mu? Pasti kau merasa senang sekali kan? Sama hal nya dengan Jongin, sudah dari lama dia menyukai aktor itu, karena menurut Jongin Kyungsoo adalah lelaki paling manis yang pernah dia kenal.

Menghela nafasnya, dia melepaskan sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumahan nya. Lalu pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman dingin dari kulkas. Disaat dia sedang menegak air dingin itu tiba-tiba ponsel nya berbunyi. Dengan dahi mengernyit Jongin mengambil ponsel nya yang ada di saku celananya.

"Kyungsoo?" gumam Jongin dengan ekspresi bingung nya, namun tanpa berlama-lama dia segera mengangkatnya.

"Ya, Kyungsoo?"

" _J... Jongin."_ Panggil Kyungsoo dari sebrang dengan suara parau nya. Dan itu membuat Jongin di liputi rasa khawatir.

"Kyungsoo ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

" _Jongin. Hiks... aku takut. Tolong aku."_

"Tenanglah, sekarang katakan kau dimana?"

" _Hiks... aku di apartemen. Aku takut Jongin. Hiks... mereka datang lagi, mereka menghantui ku lagi."_

"Tunggu aku, oke? Aku akan segera kesana. Jangan matikan sambungannya." Tanpa berlama-lama Jongin segera berlari ke arah pintu apartemennya dan dengan panik nya dia berlari menuju lift. Jongin masih dapat mendengar suara isak tangis Kyungsoo di sambungan itu, dan Jongin sebisa mungkin memberikan kata-kata menenangkan. Karena sungguh dia juga sangat khawatir mengingat kondisi Kyungsoo yang memang belum stabil.

Sesampainya di depan pintu apartemen Kyungsoo, dengan cepat dia menekan digit angka yang menjadi password kediaman Kyungsoo. Setelah berhasil, dengan cepat dia berlari ke arah kamar yang dia ketahui adalah kamar lelaki kecil itu.

Gelap. Itulah yang pertama kali Jongin rasakan saat masuk kedalam kamar kekasih nya. Namun Jongin dapat melihat siluet Kyungsoo yang sedang meringkuk di sudut kamar yang gelap itu.

Sebelum menghampiri kekasihnya, Jongin menghidupkan lampu kamar nya terlebih dahulu. Lalu dengan cepat dia menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memegang kedua bahu sempit lelaki kecil itu.

"Sayang? Hey ada apa?" Jongin berusaha untuk berbicara selembut mungkin untuk menenangkan kekasih kecil nya ini.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, dan segera memeluk Jongin dengan erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Jongin. "Aku takut. Mereka kembali menghantuiku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mereka ingin aku mati." Isakan Kyungsoo mampu membuat Jongin meringis merasakan sakit.

"Siapa? Siapa mereka itu? Jangan dengarkan mereka, oke? Aku disini, dan aku akan selalu melindungi mu dari apapun itu. Jangan takut, banyak orang yang menyayangi mu. Dan aku akan selalu mencintai mu disini." Jongin mengusap punggung Kyungsoo lembut.

Perlahan isakan Kyungsoo berhenti, menyisakan nafasnya yang masih belum teratur.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup kedua sisi wajah Kyungsoo dengan kedua telapak tangannya, ibu jari nya bergerak mengusap air mata Kyungsoo yang mengalir membasahi pipi gembil nya.

"Aku disini, sayang. Jadi jangan takut, tak akan terjadi apapun. Jadi kau harus tenang."

"Aku takut." Cicit Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo lembut sebelum menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal menuju kasur nya. Meletakan tubuh kekasihnya dengan perlahan ke atas kasur, Jongin ikut berbaring di samping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali memeluk Jongin dengan nafasnya yang mulai teratur, dan itu membuat Jongin sedikit lebih tenang.

Jongin balas memeluk Kyungsoo, sambil tangannya menepuk pantat Kyungsoo pelan dan teratur. Sesekali bibir nya mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

"Tidurlah."

"Kau harus berjanji, tidak akan meninggalkan ku sendirian."

Jongin terkekeh sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku tidak akan pergi sayang, aku akan menunggu mu disini hingga kau terbangun nanti."

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jongin lebih dalam. Menghirup dalam-dalam wangi Jongin yang menurut Kyungsoo sangat menenangkan.

"Terima Kasih, Jongin. Selamat malam."

Jongin menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Selamat malam juga, sayang."

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

Hal pertama yang Jongin lihat saat matanya terbuka di pagi hari adalah wajah polos Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur lelap, dan itu membuat Jongin harus menyunggingkan senyum bahagia nya mendapatkan sebuah pemandangan indah di awal harinya.

Mendekatkan wajahnya, Jongin mengecup pelan kening Kyungsoo. Terlihat pergerakan kecil yang Kyungsoo lakukan atas kecupan Jongin di kening nya. Mungkin lelaki kecil itu merasa terganggu.

"Sayang bangunlah." Bisik Jongin sambil mencubit pelan pipi kekasihnya yang menggemaskan.

"Eung." Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, mampu membuat Jongin menahan gemas. Lalu pandangannya langsung tertuju kepada pria berkulit tan yang sekarang sudah menjadi kekasih nya itu.

"Selamat pagi, cintaku."

Sapaan Jongin yang _cheesy_ membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona merah. "Selamat pagi, Jongin."

"Bagaimana tidur mu, hm? Nyenyak?" tanya Jongin sambil mengusap rambut Kyungsoo lembut.

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya lucu. "Terima kasih."

Jongin mengerutkan kening nya bingung. "Terima kasih untuk?"

"Untuk pelukan mu tadi malam." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan malu-malu.

Jongin menyeringai melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang semakin memerah. "Aku bersedia memeluk mu setiap malam, sayang."

Kyungsoo memukul pelan lengan Jongin, sambil beranjak dari tidurnya. Pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang ada di dalam kamar nya. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka, jika mempunyai seorang kekasih akan sebehagia ini. Dia pikir, mempunyai sebuah komitmen akan membuat hidup nya menjadi rumit, dan sulit. Tapi Jongin mampu merubah pemikiran Kyungsoo.

Pintu depan apartemennya terbuka dan menampilkan Baekhyun yang berjalan masuk, tepat bersamaan dengan Jongin yang keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum aneh, menurut Kyungsoo.

"Eii, apa aku mengganggu waktu kalian?"

"T… tidak. Kami baru saja bangun."

Baekhyun berdeham menjengkelkan. "Mungkin besok-besok aku sudah tidak perlu ke apartemen mu sepagi ini ya? Karena ku rasa, sudah ada yang menggantikan ku."

"Baekhyun…" cicit Kyungsoo kesal, sambil menghampiri Baekhyun lalu menarik tangan pria cantik itu ke arah dapur. "Berhenti bersikap menjengkelkan."

"Kenapa?"

"Hm... Kyungsoo." Pertengkaran kecil mereka terhenti karena panggilan Jongin.

"Ya?"

"Aku harus pulang."

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, sekali lagi terima kasih, Jongin."

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Sebenarnya, dia ingin mencium kening Kyungsoo. Hanya saja, dia rasa Kyungsoo masih belum terbiasa memamerkan kemesraan di depan orang lain, sekalipun itu Baekhyun.

"Jongin kembalilah kesini, dan kita sarapan bersama. Kau juga harus pergi kuliah kan." Ujar Baekhyun dengan menaik turunkan alisnya, jail.

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah. Aku pulang." Pamit Jongin sambil pergi keluar dari apartemen Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan penuh kejailan. "Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian tadi malam?"

"Tidak ada." Tolak Kyungsoo datar.

Tapi melihat pipi Kyungsoo yang memerah membuat Baekhyun meyakini prasangka nya. "Ey, kalian pasti sudah resmi kan?"

"Belum."

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong dengan ku Kyungie."

"Diamlah, Baek. Kau sungguh sangat berisik."

Baekhyun mempout kan bibir nya. "Aku kan hanya bertanya." Ujar nya pura-pura bersedih.

Kyungsoo yang memang dasar nya tidak akan bisa menyakiti Baekhyun segera menatap sahabat nya dengan tatapan bersalah nya. "Maafkan aku, Baek. Aku dan Jongin memang sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih."

Baekhyun langsung merubah ekspresi nya, dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan binar kebahagiaan di matanya. Inilah yang dia inginkan, melihat kehidupan di dalam mata bulat Kyungsoo. Baekhyun kembali melihat Kyungsoo yang dulu, walaupun berwajah datar tapi dia adalah seseorang yang sangat ceria.

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan tadi malam? Kenapa Jongin bisa berada di apartemen mu sepagi ini?"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya, dan tatapan itu kembali murung membuat Baekhyun menyesali pertanyaannya. "Aku kembali bermimpi buruk, Baek. Saat itu aku tidak tahu harus menghubungi siapa, karena aku tidak mau membuat mu terbangun di tengah malam dan datang ke apartemen ku, sedangkan jarak rumah mu dengan apartemen ku lumayan jauh. Satu-satu nya yang ada di pikiran ku adalah Jongin, karena aku yakin pria itu baru saja pulang dari kerja paruh waktu nya."

"Jongin langsung menemui mu, setelah kau menghubungi nya?"

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya, sambil tersenyum manis. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa bahagia, Baekhyun merasa kalau dia tidak salah orang untuk meminta bantuan. Jongin adalah orang yang sangat tepat untuk Kyungsoo.

"Dia tidak meninggalkan ku, bahkan dia memeluk ku semalaman itu."

Baekhyun semakin melebarkan senyumannya sambil memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping. "Aku senang melihat kau seperti ini Kyungsoo. Teruslah berbahagia seperti ini, janji?"

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji, tapi aku akan berusaha."

"Aku menyayangi mu."

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

Seperti apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Kini Jongin kembali lagi setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian rapih untuk pergi ke kampus.

Mereka sedang sarapan di meja makan. Baekhyun menatap Jongin dan mencoba menyampaikan apa yang dia pikirkan akhir-akhir ini.

"Jongin." Panggil Baekhyun pelan, membuat dua lelaki yang ada di sana langsung menatap nya.

"Ya?"

"Kapan kau libur kuliah?"

"Hm sebentar lagi, setelah ujian ku selesai. Sekitar 3 hari lagi, kenapa?"

"Apa kau bisa menemani Kyungsoo berlibur?"

"Baek." Panggil Kyungsoo mencoba menghentikan Baekhyun, karena dia tidak ingin memberatkan Jongin. Apalagi pria itu kan harus bekerja.

"Tentu saja. Setelah ujian ku selesai, aku akan mengabarkan lagi."

"Jongin, jangan di paksakan. Kau kan juga harus bekerja." Ujar Kyungsoo mencoba memahami keadaan Jongin.

"Aku bisa meminta libur, Soo. Tenang saja." Jongin tersenyum menenangkan Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah mati-matian menahan wajahnya agar tidak merona, karena panggilan Jongin kepada dirinya. Apa-apaan panggilan itu, singkat tapi mampu membuat hati Kyungsoo merasa senang.

"Baiklah, kau harus mengabarkan ku setelah ujian mu selesai. Agar aku bisa mempersiapkan tempat yang bagus untuk berlibur."

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya, dia senang karena Baekhyun mau mengandalkan nya untuk masalah Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

" _Aku sedang berada di cafe yang dekat dengan kampus mu, kemarilah aku akan membelikan mu secangkir kopi."_

Itu adalah pesan yang Kyungsoo kirimkan untuk Jongin setelah pria berkulit tan ini selesai dari ujian yang membuat otak nya penat. Dan bertemu kekasih yang sangat dia cintai setelah ujian adalah sesuatu yang dapat kembali membangkitkan semangatnya.

Mata Jongin menangkap tubuh mungil kekasihnya yang sedang terduduk di salah satu kursi sambil memandang keluar jendela yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Tanpa berlama-lama Jongin segera menghampiri Kyungsoo, dan menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengecup pucuk kepala kekasihnya itu.

Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya setelah merasakan kecupan kecil dari seseorang yang sekarang sudah terduduk di depannya.

Kyungsoo mengembangkan senyumnya melihat kehadiran pria tan itu. "Aku tidak melihat mu berjalan kesini."

"Bagaimana kau tahu, jika pikiran mu sedang tidak ada di tempat."

Kyungsoo memajukan bibir bawahnya, merasa kesal dengan jawaban Jongin. Dan itu justru membuat tawa dari Jongin.

"Pesanlah, apa yang ingin kau minum?"

" _Latte_."

"Biar ku pesankan."

Setelah selesai memesan, dan mendaptkan apa yang Jongin mau. Mereka kembali bercakap-cakap.

"Bagaimana ujian mu?"

"Akhirnya sudah selesai, ah sungguh otak ku sangat panas untuk sekarang. Apakah kau tidak mau memberikan sedikit penyejuk untuk otak ku?" Jongin menaik turunkan alisnya, mencoba menggoda Jongin.

"Mendekatlah."

Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya, sambil mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyungsoo.

Dan apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan, mampu membuat Jongin membulatkan kedua matanya. Ini sebuah kemajuan besar untuk hubungan mereka, Kyungsoo berani memulai sebuah tindakan. Asal kalian tahu, Kyungsoo baru saja mengecup bibi Jongin. Walau memang hanya sebuah kecupan kecil, tapi sungguh Jongin sangat bahagia.

Jongin tersenyum lebar, sambil beranjak dari duduknya, Lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu Jongin akan membawa nya kemana, namun saat dia melihat Jongin menuju toilet dengan masih terus menarik tangannya mampu membuat kening Kyungsoo berkerut.

"Jongin, kenapa kita kesini?"

Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, melainkan dia memasuki salah satu bilik di toilet dengan membawa Kyungsoo kedalam satu bilik yang sama.

Kyungsoo terkejut saat tangan Jongin menahan di kedua sisi kepalanya. "Jongin apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Lagi-lagi tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Kyungsoo, justru Jongin semakin memperkecil jarak di antara mereka.

Kyungsoo mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya saat merasakan nafas Jongin yang semakin menerpa wajahnya.

Tepat saat itu, Jongin menempelkan kedua belah bibir nya diatas bibir Kyungsoo. Dan tanpa ragu, segera melumat bibir penuh Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo mulai mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Jongin. Mengusap bagian belakang rambut Jongin sambil sesekali meremas rambut Jongin lembut.

Sedangkan Jongin, semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Menggigit bibir bawah Kyungsoo, agar kedua belah bibir itu terbuka, dan dimanfaatkan oleh Jongin untuk menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kyungsoo. Mencoba melilit lidah Kyungsoo dengan lidahnya.

"Ahhh." Kyungsoo mendesah saat Jongin semakin berani melecehkan bibirnya. Bahkan kini tangan itu sudah mulai nakal dengan sesekali meremas bokong sintal Kyungsoo.

Merasakan oksigen yang kian menipis, membuat Kyungsoo harus memukul bahu Jongin pelan.

Dengan sangat terpaksa pria tan itu melepaskan ciuman liarnya, dan menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Kyungsoo. Sambil mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu.

Saat sudah merasa tenang, Jongin mencoba mencium leher Kyungsoo yang terlihat menggiurkan di matanya.

"Ahh, Jongin..." Kyungsoo berusaha mendorong Jongin saat dia rasakan lidah Jongin yang mulai menjilati bagian lehernya yang sensitif.

Namun kegiatan menyenangkan Jongin harus terhenti saat terdengar suara ketukan pintu di bilik yang mereka tempati.

"Apa ada orang di dalam?" Tak lama terdengar suara seseorang dari luar. Membuat Jongin mengumpat kesal, yang justru membuat Kyungsoo tertawa lebar.

Merapihkan pakaian mereka dan tidak lupa Kyungsoo juga merapihkan rambut Jongin yang sebelumnya dia acak-acak.

Jongin membuka pintu di depannya dengan wajah tertekuk, sedangkan Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum kepada pria yang sekarang memandang mereka dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya nya.

Mereka pergi meninggalkan cafe dengan tangan yang saling bertaut. Jongin masih menekuk wajahnya kesal, sungguh kenapa orang itu bisa-bisanya mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari keanehan sang kekasih, hanya terkikik kecil lalu mengecup pipi Jongin sekilas. "Kenapa dengan wajah mu?"

Jongin tidak menjawab apapun, karena sungguh dia masih kesal, gairahnya sudah di puncak lalu di hempaskan begitu saja. Itu sungguh menyakitkan bukan?

"Itu salah mu, kenapa melakukannya di toilet umum."

Jongin mencoba menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Jongin bagaimana dengan liburan kita nanti?"

"Kau ingin berlibur dimana, sayang?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, karena sepertinya _mood_ Jongin sudah kembali. "Baekhyun bilang, kalau dia akan membelikan kita tiket ke pulau pribadi milik keluarganya, kau mau?"

"Tidak masalah, asalkan aku pergi bersama mu."

"Kau tahu? Bualan mu sungguh sangat menjijikan."

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyungsoo kesal. "Apa? Menjijikan? Hey, itu adalah sebuah kata-kata romantis yang wajar di ucapkan ketika menjalin sebuah hubungan, guna untuk mempererat hubungan itu."

Kyungsoo tertawa lebar, hingga kelopak matanya menutup, dengan bibir nya yang berbentuk hati. "Aku tahu, tapi menurutku kau berlebihan."

"Jadi kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Hmm, menurutmu?"

"Kau sungguh tidak menyukainya?" tanya Jongin tak percaya.

Kyungsoo semakin terbahak, ternyata menjahili Jongin sangat menyenangkan. Alasan apa yang membuat Kyungsoo tidak menyukai bualan yang di keluarkan oleh Jongin, jika Kyungsoo terus saja merona setiap Jongin mengatakannya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ujar Kyungsoo dan langsung mempercepat langkahnya, karena merasa malu.

Jongin menyeringai, lalu mengejar Kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah berlari kecil. "Hey, kenapa harus berlari? Katakan lebih jelas, aku kurang mendengarnya."

Karena kaki Kyungsoo yang pendek atau memang langkahnya yang lemah, Jongin kini dapat menyeimbangi langkah kaki mereka. "Sayang, tatap aku."

"Tidak mau." Sungguh Kyungsoo masih malu, bahkan pipinya saja masih merona.

"Kenapa? Telinga mu memerah." Dengan sengaja Jongin justru berbisik kecil di telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menatap Jongin sebal. "Berhenti menggoda ku." Bentak Kyungsoo, yang justru membuat tawa dari Jongin.

"Kau juga tadi menjahiliku, jadi bukankah kita satu sama?"

"Terserah." Kyungsoo kembali memacu langkahnya untuk menghindari Jongin, namun lagi-lagi harus kalah dari Jongin yang kini sudah berjalan di depannya dengan posisi berjalan mundur dan wajahnya yang kini menatap wajah memerah Kyungsoo.

"Kau cantik, kau tahu itu?"

"Aku laki-laki, bodoh."

"Tapi kau memang cantik seperti wanita."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin kesal. "Aku tidak terima ini, aku tidak mempunyai dada yang besar aku pun masih mempunya pe..." ucapannya terputus karena Jongin baru saja mengecup Kyungsoo, dan menekannya. Lalu kemudian melepaskannya dan dia segera berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kini wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Yak! Kim Jongin!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil memacu langkahnya untuk berlari mengejar Jongin yang kini sudah tertawa lepas di depan sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello, sudah berapa lama ff ini terpendam. Wkwkwk maafkan aku teman-teman. Sebelum baca ini di usahakan untuk baca chap sebelumnya, takutnya lupa karena sudah lama gak di update.**

 **Oh iya, maaf kalo makin ngebosenin atau aneh banget. Karena aku juga masih belajar dalam masalah penyakit depresi. Aku gak tau jelas bagaimana, tapi akan aku usahakan untuk banyak membaca soal materi depresi agar tidak terlalu aneh.**

 **Satu lagi, aku punya FF Oneshoot nya Kaisoo, sebenernya ff ini tuh pengen aku publish pas tgl 13 Januari. Tapi ternyata pas tanggal itu, aku malah stuck, gak bisa ngelanjutin lagi. Jadi kalau aku publish FF itu kalian mau baca kan... hehehehe**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua pembaca FF ini, yang mau sabar menunggu. ILY**


End file.
